Ryoko's Sacrifice
by RingPrincess
Summary: Chapter 11! Walls and relationships among the family must be mended...
1. Ryoko's Sacrifice

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
Ryoko's Sacrifice  
  
Part One: The Idea  
  
by N. RingPrincess  
  
Ryoko sneaked down the stairs in the middle of the night and headed towards Washu's lab. She tentatively knocked on the door and wasn't surprised to hear an irate,  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
Ryoko took a deep breathe and swallowed her pride.  
  
"Mom, can I talk to you?"  
  
The door opened so fast and Ryoko was jerked in before she knew what was happening.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do to Ryoko?" Washu demanded.  
  
Ryoko sneered. "I'm fine."  
  
"I have things to do, Little Ryoko. Get on with it."  
  
Ryoko bit back her typical response to the little comment.  
  
"You have been having trouble with getting Mayuka to adjust to the cloning chamber." Ryoko stated factually.  
  
Washu cocked her head at her daughter. "Yes, I have, but how did you know, Little Ryoko."  
  
"You've felt, frustrated. I guess." Ryoko said slowly. She then hurried on, "Anyway, I think I have a solution to your problem."  
  
Washu raised an eyebrow. "I am always willing to take suggestions."  
  
Ryoko gave a big smile, her eyes lighting up.   
  
"But," Washu held up a finger. "That does not mean I have to take them."  
  
Ryoko's face fell.  
  
"I just want to help." She whispered.  
  
"Unless you can find some way to adjust the tank so that May can regenerate, I don't know what you can do Ryoko." Washu said tiredly.  
  
Ryoko swallowed. Hard. "I wasn't thinking about it that way really."  
  
Washu raised an eyebrow. "Then, what is your idea."  
  
Ryoko looked up and stared her mother in the eye. She radiated sincerity.  
  
"I want to carry Mayuka."  
  
------------  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	2. Washu's Reaction

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
Ryoko's Sacrifice  
  
Part Two: The Reaction  
  
By N. RingPrincess  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?!" Washu shrieked.  
  
Ryoko winced but went on.  
  
"I've really thought about this. I want her to have what I didn't have when I needed it, a mother." She took a breathe and raised herself to her full height. "I love her mother, I do not know how it happened or why, but I do. I want to be there for her."  
  
"You want, do none of the rest of us count Ryoko. What will Tenchi say? And the rest of the family? Did you think about that Ryoko?" Washu warned dangerously.  
  
Ryoko looked away, she was caught there. "I don't care."  
  
"This is Tenchi's daughter as well. He should have some say."  
  
"Your running out of time Washu, Mayuka's DNA will not last much longer and my high fertility comes in two hours." Ryoko said bluntly.  
  
Washu paled. "I still think Tenchi should have a say in this."  
  
"We don't know if it will even work mom, we are running out of time."  
  
"You waited this long because you knew that I would have to at least try." Washu said sternly, but already moving the equipment into position.  
  
"Wrong, I waited this long to get my courage up."  
  
Washu turned and looked at her daughter, actually looked at her.  
  
She was so pale that a white sheet would have more color and she was visibly trembling in fear and nervousness. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair hung slackly around her ears. But her eyes held determination and a strength of will that said, I will go through this, I will prevail.  
  
Washu nodded abruptly, "Very well, we will try."  
  
Ryoko lay down on the bed. Washu moved a needle into position. "Mom, do you think I'll be a good mother?" She asked drowsily as the sleeping potion took effect.  
  
Washu ran a hand through her daughter's hair waiting for her to go completely out. "I think you'll be the best." She whispered, a tear glistening in her eye.  
  
Ryoko gave a small smile and closed her eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple of hours later Washu woke her daughter with a bright and cheery smile.  
  
"Rise and shine, little Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko blinked a few times, managing to look extremely cute.  
  
"So how does it feel to be a new mommy?" Washu chirped.  
  
Ryoko's hand went immediately to her stomach. "It worked." she breathed.  
  
Washu nodded.   
  
"So now what?" Ryoko said gravely.  
  
Washu smiled. "Well, you get to be pregnant; either it is the best time of your life or the worst."  
  
"Well, be more specific."  
  
Washu laughed, but proceeded to soothe her daughter's fears as she told her all about being pregnant.  
  
-----------------------  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	3. How do I tell him?

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
Ryoko's Sacrifice   
  
Part Three: The Announcement  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
Washu laughed silently as Ryoko put her head in her hands.   
  
"There is too much to remember." Ryoko groaned.   
  
"Don't worry about it. You don't need to remember it all at once."  
  
"You'll help me, right?"  
  
"Of course, you are making me a grandmother." Washu said pompously.  
  
Ryoko smiled weakly.  
  
"Now, remember, no powers, and don't forget to eat." Washu raised an eyebrow at her daughter.  
  
Ryoko hung her head and muttered something along the lines of "Yes mother."  
  
Washu tilted Ryoko's chin up to look at her face to face. "I didn't hear you, Little Ryoko."  
  
"Yes MOM." She gritted out.  
  
"Good. You can go now." Washu began to pick up equipment. Ryoko headed towards the lab entrance. Washu took a breathe and just as Ryoko was about to touch the handle of the door.  
  
"Ryoko,"  
  
"Yes Mom." She turned her head.  
  
"I'm proud of you."  
  
Ryoko blushed and exited to the rest of the house.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered before the door shut.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko didn't know what quite to do now. She was pregnant, with Tenchi's daughter Mayuka no less and she and Washu were the only two to know.  
  
She hadn't moved away from the lab door yet. "How am I supposed to act? Casual." She whispered. "I can't use my powers, and that will be a dead give away if I've never seen one."   
  
She walked towards the door. :This is Tenchi's daughter as well.: Washu's voice rang through her mind. She hung her head. "How do I tell him?"  
  
She opened the door and began to walk up towards the fields and then switched direction, he should be at the shrine practicing swordsmanship by now. Two hours of sleep in the lab was a long time, if you thought about it, in fact it looked more like three hours had gone by.  
  
The dying light filtered through the trees and cast a warm glow over Ryoko as she meandered up the path, arguing with herself. The air carried with it the sounds of wood against wood and Katsuhito's directions in the forms of commands to Tenchi.  
  
"Oww!" Tenchi yelped.  
  
Ryoko almost phased to him, but picked up the pace until she reached the clearing.  
  
Katsuhito stood there, his bokken behind his back and looking slightly amused. Tenchi was rubbing the back of his head, which wasn't that unusual for him.  
  
Ryoko parted the grass and glared at the old priest. "No wonder he can't think. You keep knocking the sense out of him."  
  
"I'm fine Ryoko, really." Tenchi said from his place on the ground.  
  
"No, you look like the dirt is your best friend, which is far from fine." She said, a tad sharply. She jerked her head at Katsuhito. "May I borrow him?"  
  
"We were done for today anyway."  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes and snorted. "Uh-huh."  
  
Tenchi stood up slowly and brushed himself off. "Thank you for the lesson grandfather." He gave a short bow and backed away.   
  
Ryoko walked off after him.   
  
They walked in comfortable silence for awhile. Ryoko leading him in no particular chosen direction. She still didn't know how to bring the subject up.  
  
"I miss Mayuka, Ryoko." Tenchi said slowly. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Strange as it may seem."  
  
Ryoko sighed. 'Hand me the subject, why don't you?' "So do I."  
  
Tenchi looked at her in surprise. "I thought you hated her."  
  
Ryoko looked at where they were and blinked. The cave, then Tenchi's comment registered with her. "I couldn't hate her. I tried, but the more I did, the more I loved her."  
  
Tenchi sat down in front of the entrance, Ryoko walked out to the middle of the clearing. "Here, it was here." She stated with authority.  
  
"What was there, Ryoko?"  
  
"It was here that I first saw you." Ryoko said quietly. She was rambling and getting off the subject, but didn't really quite care.  
  
"I don't understand, Ryoko." Tenchi said quietly.  
  
Ryoko laughed and swung around to face him. It was a carefree laugh and a sad one. "You were with your grandmother, as a baby."  
  
"Ryoko, you were in the cave."  
  
She waved her hands in the air. "I know, but I could project myself out. Most people couldn't see me. Katsuhito could and one other person could." She walked over and sat down next to him. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "In fact, he had such an attraction to the cave that he came into it and set me free."  
  
Tenchi looked at her and his eyes began to roll back the years to when he was young. "I remember that I would play games at the cave, and chase butterflies. . ."  
  
". . . and cook sweet potatoes." She grinned at him. "You couldn't quite understand why I wouldn't eat with you. But that is not the point. The point is that it all started here." She gestured towards the clearing.  
  
Tenchi nodded, still remembering the past.  
  
"You were so cute as a baby." Ryoko whispered. "I hope Mayuka will be as cute."  
  
"Ryoko," he gave her a long even look. "All babies are cute."  
  
"Well, then Mayuka should be." Ryoko grinned happily, her fangs showing slightly.   
  
"We won't know until a couple of months. Not until Little Washu is finished."  
  
"Nine months." Ryoko said firmly. "Eight if she is early. Seven if there is a problem."  
  
Tenchi looked at her startled.  
  
"Nine months, Ryoko."  
  
"Yeah, nine." She challenged him with her gaze. "I know how long it takes for a baby to grow."   
  
"This is Little Washu we're talking about here. I am sure she will be out in one, maybe two months."  
  
Ryoko took a deep breathe, she wasn't sure. 'Do I want to see his expression or do I look away? Am I ashamed of what I've done?' She silenced her brain. 'Of course I'm proud of me, MOM is proud of me. I have done to be ashamed of.'  
  
"No Tenchi, she won't. Washu couldn't get the machinery to accept her DNA." Ryoko said sadly.  
  
Tenchi looked at her not comprehending.  
  
Ryoko exploded. "See! He does it again, knocking your head around like that cannot be good for a person."  
  
"So, Mayuka is dead." Tenchi stuttered. "My daughter is dead." Tenchi whispered, looking away from Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko couldn't stand to see him in pain, and to know that the pain was all her fault. 'I am a coward, I can't even tell him straight up that I am with child, his child. All I can do is beat around the bush.'  
  
Ryoko sighed and cupped his far cheek in her hand, making him look at her. "No. Mayuka is alive Tenchi." She said softly, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "In fact, she is here, right now."  
  
Tenchi's eyes began to light up slowly as understanding dawned.   
  
"You. . ."  
  
Ryoko smiled and nodded. "Yes, I asked Washu to put her inside me."  
  
"You're pregnant, with Mayuka." He mouthed.   
  
She chuckled and nodded again.  
  
"She's alive."  
  
"Alive, but not kicking, yet." Her brow furrowed. "Mom says that kicking comes later."  
  
Tenchi leaned back out of her hand and Ryoko blushed, bringing it back down to her lap. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you about it first, considering she is YOUR daughter, not mine."  
  
"Have you ever heard that it is easier to beg forgiveness than permission?"  
  
"Ummmm... No."  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of her eye, she was sitting there, still unsure of what he thought, unsure of what to do. "Well, I forgive you and Ryoko, your wrong."  
  
"In what?"   
  
"She's now your daughter too." Tenchi pointed to her stomach.  
  
Ryoko flushed and her hand went unconsciously to where he pointed. She then remembered  
  
something.  
  
"Tenchi," she looked and sounded scared. "I can't use my powers. I can't defend myself from Ayeka."  
  
Tenchi looked at her, brow furrowed. "Why not?"  
  
"Mom, she doesn't know what it will do to Mayuka, or me for that matter." Ryoko shook her head. "Don't get me off the topic, what about Ayeka?"  
  
The sky was slowly fading into darkness. "Well, we'll figure it out when we get there."  
  
"But now it is time for dinner. And I am starving." She quoted from those days so long ago. Her eyes twinkled. "You also liked to catch fireflies."  
  
"Then I'd put them in a jar and take them home for the night." He mused. "Some would remind me of your eyes."  
  
"Oh, really."  
  
"Yeah, remember, in some of our games, you would be the villain and then switch later to the princess."  
  
"Tenchi!" She groaned. "So you thought fireflies were my eyes as a villain."  
  
He shrugged. "You were the one to make them glow like that."  
  
She sighed. "Not the dragon's eyes or the basilisk eyes, my eyes. Cute, Tenchi."  
  
"Babies are cute, you were scary sometimes."  
  
"I didn't give you nightmares did I?" Ryoko cried. "I didn't want that."  
  
"Scarred me for life was what you did." He stated matter of factually.  
  
Her face was tragic. "I didn't want to do that."  
  
Tenchi took pity on her. "Ryoko, I'm kidding."  
  
"Beast."  
  
He laughed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sasami finished stirring the soup and set it on the table.   
  
"Now what?" The young, adorable princess tapped her chin thoughtfully. She stared at the table, "Wonton soup, Moo Goo Gui Pan, Tea and Dim Sum." She then clapped her hand to her forehead. "I forgot to set the table."  
  
A giggling was heard from the doorway.   
  
Sasami turned to the door in anger. "Don't laugh at me like that. . ." she paused, realizing it wasn't the person she thought it was."Ryoko." She finished with a sigh.  
  
"I'll set the table, Sasami." Ryoko grinned.   
  
Sasami nodded. "Thank You, Ryoko."  
  
Ryo-ohki crept around the corner of the door into the kitchen.   
  
"Oh, no you don't." Sasami wagged her finger at the cabbit.  
  
Ryo-ohki gave her pitiful eyes, and her ear drooped more than usual.  
  
"It's not dinner yet." Sasami shooed her out of the kitchen, the clattering of plates and teacups in the background.  
  
Ryoko stepped off the chair that she was using to get to the cupboards. "We really need to get Nobuyuki to make these cupboards nearer to the ground." She observed as she headed towards the table. "You can't stand on a chair every time you need something."  
  
Sasami blinked. 'Ryoko walking?'  
  
"Oh, I don't mind Ryoko. This is his house, after all."  
  
"But you do all the cooking." Ryoko pointed out, "and if you don't, mom does."  
  
Sasami blinked again. 'And calling Washu Mom?'  
  
"Ryoko, are you all right? You don't seem to be yourself." She said worried.  
  
Ryoko gave her a dazzling smile. "Never better." She hummed as she went after the chopsticks and spoons.   
  
Sasami sighed and shrugged. 'If she wants us to know, she'll tell us.'  
  
"Tenchi, where are you?" A voice of a princess called out from the other room.  
  
Was it her, Sasami thought, or did Ryoko tense? No, it must be her imagination, Ryoko was folding napkins and humming.  
  
Ayeka strode into the room, her presence sweeping before her. "Ryoko, what have you done with Lord Tenchi?"  
  
Ryoko didn't say anything, she refused too. She just kept setting the table.  
  
"Ryoko, I demand that you answer me." Ayeka's voice rose shrilly.  
  
"I am right here, Miss Ayeka." Tenchi said from behind her. He was however, looking at Ryoko with a slight frown on his face.   
  
Ayeka inwardly smiled at this sight. "I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you. I was afraid that the devil woman over there had kidnapped you."  
  
Ryoko just looked up at her and snorted.   
  
"Ryoko wouldn't do that." Tenchi said softly. "Usually." He amended.   
  
Ryoko grinned at there own joke.   
  
'Nobuyuki came upon the clearing, it was rather small, but very green with growing things and a cave opened into it. A small stream meandered by, and flowers showed up in the corners, the type that made the butterflies wander by. The cave faced to the south allowing lots of sunlight to hit its face. The grass was thick and soft, good for playing in. :Tenchi! Where are you? It is almost time for dinner.: A giggle from one of the bushes led the middle aged man in the direction of his young son. :There you are, I was afraid that the demon had kidnapped you.: Tenchi giggled again, smiling up at his father. :That's a good one daddy. Maybe I could play that next time.: Nobuyuki laughed and swung his son up. :You and your games of make believe. I don't think I'll figure them out.: Tenchi tugged on his daddy's shirt. :We'll figure it out when we get there, but now it's almost dark and I am STARVING.: Nobuyuki laughed again and walked away from the cave. The boy waving a brown and grubby hand at a person that only he could see.'  
  
Ryoko blinked back to the present. "And I am starving." she whispered. Tenchi caught her eye and winked, remembering that day as well.  
  
"Did you say something?" Sasami looked at her strangely.  
  
"I'm just hungry Sasami." Ryoko smiled down at her. "Dinner smells wonderful." Her eyes went to the window. 'It's dark out now.'   
  
"You never stop eating, Ryoko." Ayeka sniffed a bit.  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yes Little Ryoko, eat to live, don't live to eat." Little Washu remonstrated from the doorway.  
  
"Yes mother." Her voice was patronizing.   
  
::Did you tell Tenchi, darling.::  
  
::Yes.:: "Mom, I am not your darling." Ryoko whined.  
  
"You shall always be my darling Little Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko sat down in her usual spot and placed her head in her hands.   
  
Tenchi chuckled.  
  
Her head snapped up. "Tenchi." There was a look in her eyes that made Tenchi stop laughing immediately.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
She nodded.   
  
He raised his hands in the air and sat down next to her. Ayeka gave Ryoko a sharp look and she shrugged back, trying to look innocent.  
  
Dinner was relatively calm. Ryoko, in the eyes of Ayeka was behaving at least, but that made for a pretty dull dinner.   
  
Tenchi kept looking at Ryoko out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Finally fed up with it, "Stop it," Ryoko growled.  
  
He looked in the opposite direction but was at it again a few moments later.  
  
"Tenchi, what are you looking at?" Ayeka said sweetly, too sweetly.  
  
"Nothing in particular," He shrugged.  
  
"I want to know as well Tenchi." Ryoko glared at him.  
  
He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Just remembering you pretending you were nine months pregnant."  
  
Ryoko clapped a hand over her mouth. "I completely forgot about that." She gasped. Then started laughing, hard. She leaned forward and tears began to leak from her eyes, her hands shook, her whole body shook in belly aching laughter.   
  
Tenchi repressed his grins. "Why were you doing that anyway?"  
  
"You. . .don't remember. . ." Ryoko gasped between guffaws.  
  
"I remember you pretending, I don't remember the events leading up to that storyline."  
  
"Continuing story line, we played that game for a whole week before you tired of it." Ryoko said weakly.  
  
"The real thing will be much more interesting." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"That is the difference between when you're three and when you are seventeen." She sobered. "You had a friend whose was getting a new addition to the family."  
  
"Oh," Tenchi nodded comprehending.  
  
"And so it started out with you as a prince and me as a neighboring princess." Her eyes gleamed.   
  
"Stop." Tenchi groaned. "I was three."  
  
"I got courted for a whole two days." Her eyes gleamed wickedly. "Then you proposed marriage."  
  
Ayeka sputtered. "Lord Tenchi would never do such a thing."  
  
Ryoko looked over at her. "But he did."  
  
"I was three Ayeka, it was a game of pretend." Tenchi said softly. His brown eyes lit with an inner light.  
  
"Besides that, it was two days because he got interrupted the first day and had to fight dragons and bandits to even reach my kingdom."  
  
Tenchi covered his eyes. "Ryoko, be quiet."  
  
"I thought it was rather sweet." She defended.   
  
Washu raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "I take it you pretended you were pregnant eventually."  
  
"Well, we married on the third day, and then I was kidnapped." Ryoko said thoughtfully. "That night is when he found out about his friend's mom. I guess she came to visit, so then I had to be pregnant when they captured me."  
  
Ayeka began to get red in the face.   
  
"Except she didn't know it," Tenchi mused from behind his hands.  
  
"So when he rescued me, I pretended I was extremely pregnant. You wouldn't know how many expecting mothers came to the cave for some odd reason." Ryoko shook her head.  
  
"Suicide," Washu said bluntly.  
  
Ryoko glared at her. "Thank you, I'm trying to eat."  
  
"Then the next day was. . ." Tenchi looked at her confused. "I don't remember."  
  
"Neither do I, so it isn't that important." Ryoko said nonchalantly. But Ayeka could tell, she remembered. "Yet playing house isn't any boys idea of fun."  
  
Tenchi snorted and shuddered at the same time.  
  
"I missed something." Sasami said for most of them.  
  
Ryoko smiled, it was a beautiful smile. "I'm pregnant."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	4. Aeka's Reaction

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
Ryoko's Sacrifice   
  
Part Four: Aeka's Reaction  
  
By N. RingPrincess  
  
Ryoko swore that you could hear the water lapping on the lake, the kitchen was so silent.  
  
She smiled nervously and twiddled with her napkin. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Washu grinned. "I helped. Well, kind of."  
  
Ryoko gave her mother a look. "I'm pregnant with Mayuka."  
  
Ayeka glared at both of them, then looked at Tenchi.  
  
"And you are okay with this?" She hissed. Her face was turning that dangerous shade of red.  
  
Tenchi almost refused to meet her gaze, almost. He nodded.   
  
Ryoko took a deep breathe. "It was my decision. I just told Tenchi before dinner."  
  
::And a few other things as well.:: Washu mind muttered.  
  
Ryoko sent her a mental glare. ::I had a few things to get off my chest, and it kind of. . .happened.::  
  
"So, you are going to have a baby?" Mihoshi chimed.  
  
Kiyone groaned and slammed her head into the side of the table.   
  
Ryoko just nodded, happily.  
  
"Oh, congratulations," Mihoshi bubbled.  
  
Ayeka slammed her hands down, the dishes jumped. "I will not allow this!"  
  
"You had nothing to do with this," Ryoko snapped back. "This was my decision, MY LIFE, and MY CHOICE. I love Mayuka and would do anything for her."  
  
"How dare you suppose that. . ."  
  
"No, how dare you try to dictate my life." Ryoko screamed. "You may be a princess, but you have no right to tell me what to do."  
  
"Little Washu, I demand that you remove this child from her at once." Ayeka's voice was disgusted and she made a vague gesture at Ryoko.   
  
Tenchi blinked. "NO! I said it was okay, Miss Ayeka. She wants to do this and  
  
Mayuka is now her child as well."  
  
"And, as a medical principle, I refuse to abort a child from a mother against their will." Washu said matter of factually.  
  
The look of gratitude she got from both Tenchi and Ryoko was more than worth it.  
  
Sasami peered around the table. "I don't see what is so wrong with Ryoko having Mayuka. Not if she wants to and truly loves her."  
  
Ayeka glared at her sister who leaned back from the force of it.  
  
"Don't you all see, this is just another way to get Tenchi." She almost screamed, her voice thick with the anger she was feeling. "This demon also should not have within her the royal blood of Jurai, it is sacrilege."  
  
"It is my choice." Ryoko said firmly. Her amber eyes flashing.  
  
Ayeka sneered. "Since when did your choices really matter? Tenchi is and always will be mine. This crude ploy won't let you win him over."  
  
Ryoko sighed, her chest rising and falling with the force of it. "When will you believe that this is not a plan to get Tenchi."   
  
"Please, let it go sister." Sasami's eyes were wide and bright with unshed tears. She hated to see them fight.  
  
Ryoko looked Ayeka straight in the eyes. "Please Ayeka. Can we just eat this wonderful dinner that Sasami prepared?"   
  
Ayeka humphed, "This isn't over."  
  
Nobuyuki smiled at his son. "Congratulations son, for a moment there. . . "  
  
"Dad!" Tenchi groaned, going red again.   
  
Ryoko chuckled. Ayeka's eyes threw daggers in Nobuyuki's direction and he refused to look at her, as he was laughing quietly to himself.  
  
'You'd be proud my beloved Achika. You'd be proud of our son.'  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ryoko avoided Ayeka, spending larger amounts of time at the shrine or with Tenchi. Even Washu's lab was preferable to the First Princess of Jurai's wrath.  
  
"I wish she was taking this better." Ryoko sighed and picked up a handful of dirt. She let it fall from her fingers and back to the ground. She looked over at Tenchi who was presently weeding the carrot patch.  
  
He grunted, then leaned back on his heels, tilting his head back to catch the sunlight, eyes closed with pleasure. "I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"I don't like feeling like a stranger in my own house." She sputtered. Then turned red. "Sorry, I'm presuming again."  
  
Tenchi laughed. "You live there don't you, that is where you sleep, eat and do chores and have entertainment. It is your house." He put his chin parallel to the ground and looked at her.  
  
She was lying on her stomach and tracing patterns in the dirt.  
  
"Don't get too used to that." Tenchi said a slight smile on his lips.  
  
She blinked and looked up. "Get used to it being my house, I don't understand, Tenchi."  
  
His grin got wider. "No, don't get used to lying on your stomach."  
  
She glared at him through her lashes and then shrugged. "I'm trying not to think about it." She sighed. "You got off the topic again."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, which was slightly redder than the rest of him. "Sorry."  
  
She snorted. "No. You are not. I know you better than that."  
  
"It's a defense mechanicism."  
  
"We can't run away from things forever."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah, we," She placed her chin on her hands, not noting or caring that there was dirt under her fingernails or that she was leaving smudge marks on her face. She was adorable.  
  
Tenchi cocked his head and told his mind to shut up.  
  
"So you say that we run from our problems."  
  
She closed her eyes, her back warmed by the sun's rays; it was a curious contrast to the coolness of the dirt against her stomach. "MMM-HMM"  
  
He closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "We are too much alike."  
  
"I know."   
  
"Ryoko. . ."  
  
Her eyes snapped open, the amber iris burning him.  
  
"It will all work out."  
  
Her lips twitched. "Except you are the optimist and I am ever the pessimist."  
  
He went back to the weeds. "There is no shame in being either."  
  
She grunted something unintelligible and rolled over, placing her hand over her eyes.   
  
Tenchi stopped from weeding for another moment and just looked at her. Her hair splayed around her and he could see the top of her head, her fingers curled upwards and her other arm was wrapped around her waist. Her knees pointed towards the sky.  
  
'No, not adorable, beautiful.' He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. 'Oh be quiet and get the weeding done, you are lax enough as it is.'  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Dinner that night was tense, but all meals had been tense. Katsuhito had refused to eat in the house since the announcement, saying that he couldn't stomach the atmosphere and that itself just ruined the food.  
  
Sasami walked about on eggshells still, not quite sure what would set her sister off.  
  
And Ayeka, Ayeka was in a foul mood because of this. Washu had blocked her powers, saying it was for her own good and that she would thank her later.  
  
It had been the most humiliating moment in her life, not barring calling her mother 'Mommy.'  
  
Ayeka hadn't found out to later that Ryoko couldn't use her powers and Washu was just taking a precaution against future incidents.  
  
She struggled against the flexible bonds that Washu had put her in.   
  
"If my parents find out about this Little Washu, they will have your head on a platter." She had hissed at the diminutive scientist.  
  
Washu had just raised a magenta/red eyebrow and tossed her hair. "I don't think so. If I didn't do it, Tenchi would have. Who do you prefer?"  
  
Ayeka had just sat there, mouth open, for a few moments at least. "Lord Tenchi would never do such a thing."  
  
Washu had seated herself on a nearby cushion and crossed her legs under her. "That is where you are wrong Ayeka, he would, this is his DAUGHTER."  
  
"He has too much honor."  
  
Washu closed her eyes and refrained from rubbing her temples. She was tempted to take her adult form and just discipline Ayeka, almost. 'She is not my daughter and I have no right to do such a thing.' She gave a weak inward laugh, 'Even if it is tempting.'  
  
"Honor would force him to stop you if you tried to hurt Ryoko, honor would force him to ask you to leave his home, HONOR, Miss Ayeka now has a totally different meaning." She said forcefully.  
  
"I know my parents would withdraw me from here if they knew."  
  
"And they don't know, so they can't. Who will tell them, Ayeka? You?"  
  
Ayeka quivered in rage and tried to call up two power logs to get rid of the insolent child of a scientist.  
  
"I thought not. You have too much pride." Washu commented, her holotop appearing out of thin air. "I will not tell them and neither will Katsuhito. Ryoko can't tell them and I doubt Tenchi wants anything to do with your father. Tsunami knows because of Sasami, but agrees that this is for the best. You may go now." A finger stabbed down on the transparent keyboard and Ayeka was dropped to the ground.  
  
"I will not forgive you for this." Ayeka hissed as she gathered her robes around her.  
  
"Your headband is useless Ayeka, welcome to the realm of a normal, mortal being." Washu said sarcastically.   
  
Ayeka rushed across the room to try to grab the scientist neck. A forcefeild stopped her six inches from her target.  
  
"Get out of my lab, Ayeka." Washu looked her dead in the eyes. "Don't make this get messy."  
  
"I will kill you for this." She screeched, hands wrapped around an imaginary neck, eyes wide and nostrils flared.  
  
Washu snorted. "Take a number."  
  
With that and a small ping, Ayeka was deposited outside the lab door, roughly and on her rump. "I will get you Washu." She whispered.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Washu glanced over at her daughter who was now reclining in the lab garden.  
  
"Little Ryoko, if you are going to be here so often I think we should do something constructive."  
  
Ryoko's head whipped around and her ears perked up. "Like what?"  
  
"Well, we could pick up your schooling or your training." Washu murmured thoughtfully and her eyes focused out.  
  
"Mom! How can I train if I don't use my powers?" Ryoko wrinkled her noise and squinched up her mouth.  
  
"You didn't train with your powers, Ryoko." Washu grimaced.  
  
"Yes I did, Kagoto trained me." Ryoko defended.  
  
"No, I trained you."   
  
"Then how did we train." Ryoko placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Catch." A wooden bokken came soaring through the air and Ryoko caught it out of reflex. Another was thrown after it and she caught that one as well. "That was your signature under me, two blades. Kagoto made you put one up, he called it simplifying." Washu snarled, her fangs peaking over her lips. "I call it ruining. You will use two swords from now on."  
  
Ryoko blinked, but hefted the two wooden swords. It was no secret that she was as good with the sword in one hand as in the other, but using both swords at once. She looked at the corner of her eye and watched Washu come forward.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this."  
  
"You fight well now Ryoko, but under me you fought better when you were ten." Washu said bitterly. It wasn't something that could be described physically, for physically she looked calm and relaxed, it was in the way she formed the words and the tone she put on them.   
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Washu morphed into her adult form. "What's to understand? I am your mother."  
  
Ryoko instinctively held the two swords in front of her, getting a feel for them.   
  
Washu stared at her straight on, a bo held at an angle in front of her. "Shall we?"  
  
Ryoko bared her fangs at her parent, who bared them right back. Amber met emerald and they refused to part.  
  
::You are MY DAUGHTER!:: Washu pounded into Ryoko's brain.  
  
Ryoko grinned and sprung, catlike into a combative crouch. "Bring it then, MOTHER."  
  
The fight was on.  
  
Washu swung at her daughter with the bo and Ryoko crossed her swords and blocked it, throwing the red head away from her with the sheer strength in her arms. Washu recovered and swung low, Ryoko jumped over the bo blade and did a back flip.   
  
'I won't be able to do this long, either.' She grinned remembering Tenchi's earlier comment.  
  
Washu didn't let up and came after her swinging, One of Ryoko's blades stopped Washu from taking her head from behind and held the bo there as she spun and swung under the first blade. Washu fell backwards bringing her bo down to trip her cyan haired opponent up.  
  
Unfortunately, she was already gone.  
  
Washu arched her back and sprung up landing on her feet and took off running. She ran up the wall and flipped over Ryoko's head and landed behind her, Ryoko turned quickly and with a flurry of slashes and cuts forced Washu back, the bo whirling in circles and patterns as she blocked every attack.  
  
Washu decided to gain initiative and with a smirk attacked back, Ryoko mentally mumbled some curses and began to back up. Ryoko wished that her own blades were one long one.   
  
The thwop of wood against wood, echoed in the air of the lab. They had long ago moved out of the garden and now where moving between and over and under equipment as they battled through her lab. Ryoko and Washu used the terrain as best they could, as shields and as stumbling blocks for the other.  
  
They danced back across the garden, full extension, parry, thrust, twirl blade, grin at your enemy. Dive behind a fountain, jump the stream. Careful of the plants, they might trip you up, cross your blades to block an incoming blow. Dive to the right and don't forget to protect YOUR STOMACH!!! One blade high, one blade low, slash.   
  
Don't let her think too much, keep her reacting, not acting. Go across the bridge, throw her back and keep her moving. Don't be distracted. Circle the bo, parry her attacks on the ends and maneuver over one end, use both to deflect her swords. Behind her, obstacle, force her without seeming to. . . almost got it. There!  
  
Ryoko panted and fell over something behind her. Washu's bo at her throat.  
  
The adult Washu nodded appreciatively. "Very Good Ryoko, you are fighting with your head and not your emotions. . . for once."  
  
Ryoko blinked. "Thanks."  
  
"You think." Washu chuckled and moved off, her hand stuck out for her daughter to grab.  
  
Ryoko pulled herself up on the arm and began to use her hands to dust off.   
  
"That was fun." She commented dryly.  
  
"And I was right, you're rusty." Washu grinned back, grabbing a water bottle from thin air. She took a sip before tossing it to Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko blinked. "I don't ever remember fighting with two blades, mom."  
  
"You will or you'll just have to pick it up again." She said blithely.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to kill me."  
  
"You are not on my list Ryoko." Washu deadpanned.  
  
"You have a list."   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	5. Tenchi, Ryoko and a few pillows

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
Ryoko's Sacrifice  
  
Part Five: Second Childhood  
  
By N. RingPrincess  
  
Ryoko groaned and muttered something incoherent under her breath. Her companion laughed, having fully caught the comment.   
  
"Tenchi, don't laugh at me." She whined. Ryoko glared at him in fury and he held up two fingers in the shape of a cross to ward her off.  
  
Sasami giggled from her place on the couch.   
  
Ayeka sniffed in disdain and looked down her nose at the pair. Ryoko and Tenchi were facing each other across the chess table.   
  
"You left it wide open, Ryoko."  
  
"Well, I thought you might have some self-control."  
  
Tenchi shook his head and moved a piece on the board. "Now, why would I have anything to do with that?"   
  
She grumbled. "Oh be quiet."  
  
"No." He raised his eyes from the board to look at her, not moving his head.   
  
She cocked her head and examined the board. "Well, it is true. You can consult the records if you want."  
  
"I don't doubt you." Tenchi said. "I just find it funny."  
  
"Well, only funny for you. Not for me."  
  
He grinned. "You are finally getting it."  
  
She shoved a piece across the board and gave him a look. "Tenchi," She whined.  
  
"Ryoko," He whined back and moved another of his pieces.  
  
"Children," Washu reprimanded from the kitchen.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi snorted at the same moment, Ryoko sticking her tongue out in her mother's general direction.  
  
Sasami stifled another giggle behind her hand. "Ryoko, that's naughty."  
  
Ryoko gave her a swift glance. "Shh, Sasami."  
  
"Yeah, we don't want the pirate to get into more trouble than she already is." Ayeka commented snidely.  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your move," Tenchi prodded.  
  
"Tenchi, I have an idea." Ryoko started, while moving a bishop.  
  
He glanced at her. "I'm not going to like this am I?"   
  
"Firefly hunting," She grinned. "I'm sure Sasami has never done it before."  
  
"Neither have you." Tenchi pointed out.  
  
"That is beside the point." Ryoko said firmly, moving a pawn after Tenchi finished his move.  
  
"So. . ."  
  
Ryoko and Sasami looked at each other and grinned mischievously. They turned to Tenchi at the same time. "PLEASE TENCHI. . ." Ryo-ohki added her miya into it.  
  
Tenchi looked back and forth between them.  
  
Washu came out of the kitchen, wiping down a plate. "Yeah, it sounds like fun." She nodded.  
  
Tenchi looked at her, and then back at the two girls who were now giving him those eyes, the eyes that begged and could make any male melt.  
  
Tenchi threw up his hands, "Fine."  
  
Ryoko grinned quickly, "Your turn by the way."  
  
He grumbled something incoherent under his breathe.  
  
Ryoko laughed.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The night was dark and Ryoko moved silently through the trees. No longer able to use her powers was making her become more proficient in ways of movement.  
  
"I think there are some over here." Sasami's voice echoed in the surrounding darkness and Ryoko smiled.  
  
A small miya rolled on the wind, bouncing off the mountains.  
  
Ryoko entered the small clearing, sneaking up behind another silhouette.  
  
"I thought you might be here." She murmured.  
  
He turned around and winked at her. He gestured with his head for her to come closer. She tiptoed in and he opened his hand apart just a crack and let the green light of the large firefly to escape into the air.  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened and jaw dropped. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "This was always the best spot." He said softly.  
  
She grinned and became alert. Her head moving in a circular motion, turning on her heel as she looked for the tell tale green sparks of light.  
  
There.   
  
She waited for it to show again, in the same place, she quickly cupped her hands around it and slowly moved upwards, to get it off the stalk of tall grass it was on.  
  
Tenchi held out a jar for her to put it in along with his. She opened her hands in the opposite direction, causing the firefly to drop into the jar. Tenchi closed it with a clack.   
  
"I'd forgotten how much fun this can be." He grinned.  
  
She snorted; a squeal from a nearby patch of forest alerted them.  
  
"I got one! I got one, Ayeka! Come see!"   
  
"That is nice, Sasami." A tired voice was heard.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi looked at each other and snuck away.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Ryoko pushed the door shut and sighed. "I don't think that I had as much fun as you ever did, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi grinned sideways at her and put his finger to his lips. He nodded at the rest of the household spread out on the coach, eyes closed, and depending on the person, either snoring or just breathing lightly.  
  
Ryoko shook her head and went to the closet and picked up some blankets. Tenchi helped her spread them over the sleeping family and they sneaked upstairs.  
  
Ryoko winked at Tenchi and slipped into his room before him.  
  
Tenchi shook his head and followed after her. "You are lucky no one woke up." He whispered.  
  
She finished spreading the blankets on her futon and gave him an inquisitive look. Her amber eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Luck, had nothing to do with it, friend." She mouthed.  
  
He repressed a chuckle and began to lay out his own blankets.  
  
"Good night Ryoko."  
  
"Good night Tenchi."   
  
Ryoko clicked the lights off.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ryoko rolled over and covered her eyes with her hand. A groan came from the right side of the room and she turned her head in that direction.  
  
"Lazy." She muttered.  
  
He threw a pillow in her general direction. She fended off with a hand and grinned.  
  
"And you have poor aim." She picked it up and threw it back; it arced across the floor boards before landing right on his face with a small plop. Ryoko giggled.  
  
"Oh, so you think that is funny?" Tenchi growled. He rolled over, and looked across at her.  
  
She had forgotten about her eyes and now was using her hand to stifle her giggles. She nodded against the pillow, causing her hair to scrunch and relax. He gave a mischievous grin and rolled to his feet, and stalked across the four feet to where her futon was.   
  
Ryoko rolled to her feet and looked either direction in a wild attempt to get away. There was no escape. And her hand grasped her own pillow and brought it up just as he swung.  
  
There was a muffled whump and a sliding of cotton as the two pillows hit each other.  
  
Ryoko stumbled back and sought for a way to hold her ground. Tenchi wasn't going to let her get away that easily however and came after her with the pillow, hitting her in the shoulder.  
  
Ryoko decided the hell with it and began to wildly swing at him. Darting off in another direction as soon as she could, hitting him on the backside as she passed.  
  
Tenchi spun and chased after her, in the small space that the room allowed and she giggled hysterically at the picture in her mind's eye. Tenchi in his white t-shirt and red shorts and her in a long blue nightgown. Running and whacking each other with pillows as if they were six year olds at a birthday party.  
  
Sasami knocked and opened the door just in time to see Ryoko's pillow burst in a cloud of feathers. Tenchi exclamation of surprise and her giggles and sneezes as the feathers rained down. Tenchi took advantage of her unarmed state and began to hit her unmercifully with the remaining pillow.  
  
"NOT FAIR, I'm unarmed." Ryoko squealed and ran towards the door.  
  
Sasami moved out of the way, blinking. Not quite sure of what to make of their antics.   
  
"Guess what? I don't care." Tenchi grinned.  
  
Ryoko crouched down behind Sasami. "You can't hurt the innocent bystander." She commented.  
  
Sasami dived out of the way as Tenchi's pillow came down on Ryoko's head. Ryoko squealed.  
  
"Traitor, is this how you stand up for the female sex?" She said to Sasami.  
  
"I don't help when it is a lost cause." Sasami said back hotly. Ryoko scrambled backwards towards the stairs.  
  
"I can see that." She muttered. She turned and dashed down and towards the living room. Spouting a cheery hello to Mihoshi on the coach, she grabbed the pillow and kept going.   
  
Tenchi had stopped at the top of the stairs, wondering what she was up too.  
  
A thwap in the back of the head made him turn around to see a grinning Sasami. "Bye." She chirped and ran the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey! That is not fair, two against one." He shouted.  
  
Ayeka bustled out of her room. "What isn't fair, Lord Tenchi?"   
  
He gave her a sideways glance, "Nothing, Miss Ayeka."  
  
A pillow hit his backside. "Who ever said life was fair, Tenchi?" Ryoko's voice came from downstairs. "I've never heard of that rule."  
  
"Nope, me neither." Sasami chirped from the end of the hall.  
  
"Come down here and face me, scurvy knave." Ryoko said pompously.   
  
Tenchi went and leaned over the rail. Ryoko was leaning the doorway to the living room.  
  
"Scurvy knave am I?" He tried to sound indignant. "Tell me, why should I fight you, barbarian."  
  
"I am here to capture your lands and throne, lordling, and your princess." Ryoko's voice managed to sound bored, contemptuous and dull all at the same time.  
  
"Steal my princess, you are a barbarian. You shall never have her." Tenchi said angrily, "On my honor and by my sword."  
  
"I could care less about your honor or sword." Ryoko examined her fingernails.   
  
Ayeka came up behind Tenchi. "At least the pirate has finally recognized who is your princess."  
  
Tenchi gave her an odd look and shook his head. "It is an old game we used to play." He leaned back over. "You should care, for they are what stands between you and death."  
  
"Try it." She bared her fangs, eyes glowing.  
  
Tenchi grinned and vaulted off the steps and landed in front of her. "You have challenged me to a duel then."  
  
"Yes, to a duel."  
  
"And the victor gets my sword, my land and the princess." Tenchi said solemnly.  
  
Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Then we shall fight." He paused for a moment, "After breakfast."  
  
Ryoko shoved him. "Do you always think with your stomach?"  
  
He grinned and headed towards the kitchen, "No, just most of the time."  
  
"Rapscallion."  
  
"Ryoko!" He gasped his hands over his heart. "You wound me with your viscous lies."  
  
She blinked innocently.  
  
He then grinned. "Not."   
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi never went through with their duel. It was all in fun they both knew and while the rest of the family was disappointed. They spent most of the day repairing Ryoko's empty pillow, mostly at Washu's insistence.  
  
"This is a mess." Ryoko moaned.  
  
"Yeah, but it was fun." Tenchi leaned back to ease his back and cracked his neck.  
  
""But was it worth it?" She mumbled her mouth full of pins.  
  
Tenchi gave her an odd glance, but then nodded. "Of course, you had your first pillow fight. It was worth it."  
  
She placed the pins back into the pin cushion. "Tenchi, I am glad we are friends." She said in all seriousness.  
  
Tenchi sighed. "But you want more." He began.  
  
She leaned over and laid a hand on his arm. "Tenchi, you are putting words in my mouth. Don't."  
  
He blinked at her and shut his mouth.  
  
"What I really wanted to say was that I am glad we are friends because both of us never really had a childhood." She said the last sadly. "But we are making up for lost time." She brightened.  
  
"With a vengeance," Washu muttered from the doorway, her green eyes wandering around the spotless room, looking for feathers.  
  
Ryoko pouted. "We have to have fun mom."   
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes, as he stood up his knees cracked and Ryoko winced.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered.  
  
"Don't be." She looked up at him and gave a smile.  
  
Tenchi exited the room and Washu and Ryoko looked at each other for a moment. Ryoko patted the cushion next to her and went back to pinning the pillow.  
  
Washu sat down with a sigh. "You two are quite a pair." She commented.  
  
"We have fun." Ryoko nodded.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"No worse than normal." Ryoko said dryly.  
  
"No dreams?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No nightmares?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No nausea, stomach cramps, dry heaves, excessive hunger or thirst."  
  
"No, no, no and no."   
  
Washu nodded. "Are you getting any rounder yet?"  
  
Ryoko gave her mother a sharp glance. "Not really."  
  
"Oh." Washu sounded disappointed, "Maybe because it is your first."  
  
Ryoko shrugged, threading a needle, "If you say so."  
  
"Ryoko, you know that if you have any problems, I want you to come straight to me." Washu said quietly.  
  
"I know, Washu. Why so concerned?"  
  
"It seems that we are going to have some visitors." Washu cocked her head, gauging her daughter's reaction.  
  
"That's nice. Who are they?"  
  
"Oh, just Azusa, Funaho and Misaski."  
  
Ryoko fainted.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	6. The Arrival of a Royal Family

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
Ryoko's Sacrifice  
  
Part Six: The Royal Family of Jurai  
  
by N. RingPrincess  
  
After Washu dumped a bucket of cold water on her daughter to wake her up and announced the arrival of the royal family to the rest of the household. There was a frenzy of preparations to get ready.  
  
In short, Washu began to lay empty dimensions over rooms and extended places to add more room, like she had done with the closet.  
  
For instance, Tenchi had his room back and Ryoko had one, in the exact same place in a different dimension. The next room also had two rooms on it, one in the same dimension as Ryoko's that was the nursery. The one easily accessible was guest room, soon to be a room for the Emperor and his two wives.  
  
All ran around, cleaning and arranging.  
  
Ryoko usually sat on the coach and watched, having been banned from lifting anything by Washu.  
  
Ayeka sighed, and wiped her hands off. "I hope that mother and father are able to rest on this vacation."  
  
Ryoko nodded. "I think that they would need to relax after awhile." She shrugged. "I, however, will not be able too."  
  
Ayeka snorted and gave the once pirate a sideways glance. "The world does not revolve around you."  
  
Ryoko shrugged and smiled. "No, it is just that I am worried about this whole pregnancy thing."  
  
"Thing?" Ayeka raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.  
  
Ryoko sighed. "Never mind," Her shoulders slumped and she began to head up the stairs. She looked down at Ayeka from the top. "I just don't want May hurt."  
  
Ayeka flushed a bit. "I said I wouldn't say anything, Ryoko."  
  
"I know. But, we can't keep it hid forever. I will start to show." She bit her lip, "Sooner or later."  
  
Ayeka had to laugh. "I can not wait to see you fat in reality, pirate."  
  
Ryoko laughed as well. "It will be quite a sight. Night, Princess."  
  
"Night."  
  
Ryoko made sure the door was closed before opening it, and stepping into her own room.  
  
There she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ryoko slouched down the stairs, lately there seemed no way for her to get enough sleep. She blinked her eyes slowly, trying to get the gummy feeling to dissipate.  
  
"I am just so glad, little Ayeka that we are here." Ryoko heard an enthusiastic motherly voice babble from downstairs.  
  
She inwardly cursed and shook her head to clear it. How could have she forgot? Today was the day that princess' parents came.  
  
She slowly walked into the living room. "Good Morning." She said, her voice a bit forced. Exhaustion etched in every detail of her body.  
  
"Morning Ryoko? It is past noon."  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened and she frantically looked for a clock. "I. . .I even set my alarm." She groaned, then her stomach growled and then she flushed.  
  
Sasami laughed. "I saved you some food."  
  
Ryoko sighed. "You are a life saver, Sasami." She gave the occupants a slight nod and headed towards the kitchen, at the doorway she turned around and cocked her head. "Where is Tenchi?"  
  
Ayeka sniffed, "Guiding Aunt Funaho to the shrine."  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes. "She knows the way well enough." She muttered something to the effect of, "She been to there and my cave often."  
  
Ayeka narrowed her eyes, "Stop being crabby."  
  
"Excuse me, princess for living." Ryoko snapped and retreated deep into the kitchen. A sharp "Ryo-ohki, out of the carrots." was heard, along with the clanking of dishes against each other and the metallic clang of silverware.  
  
Tenchi returned as she was eating, his quiet voice mixing with hers. He exited at a faster pace from the kitchen.  
  
"Tenchi that is MINE, you of all people should know better." She yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Ryoko, stop being such a baby," Ayeka yelled back.  
  
"Then tell Tenchi to stop stealing my food." Ryoko bellowed. She sauntered into the living room.  
  
Tenchi snickered. "You had more than enough; you wouldn't miss that little bit."  
  
"All right, that is it." She found the pillow she had been using before and began to attack him with it. Her teeth bared.   
  
Tenchi started to laugh and began to tickle her with one hand as he searched for a pillow with another.  
  
Sasami threw him one and he gasped out a "Thanks." before attacking the pirate again.  
  
Ayeka put her head on her hands and shook the former, "Both of you."  
  
Washu bounced out of her lab, and stopped short at the sight. She snorted.  
  
"Ryoko Hakubi, Tenchi Masaki, unless you want to be repairing more pillows, desist."  
  
The rolled in opposite directions. Ryoko glared at Tenchi. "Next time I am going to stab you with my chopsticks."  
  
"I am so afraid." Tenchi suppressed chuckles.  
  
Ryoko had to giggle. "Nah, I'll just start using a fork."  
  
Tenchi crab walked backwards. "I'll leave your food alone. I swear."  
  
She grinned. "Good idea."  
  
Washu sighed. "Both of you need to settle down."  
  
Tenchi bounced up and held out his hand to Ryoko. She levered herself up upon it and Tenchi wrinkled his nose. "I have fields to do."  
  
"Don't forget not to kiss the dirt with your grandfather." Ryoko advised, adjusting her clothes.  
  
"You always say that."  
  
"At least it is a double negative, don't not. I could just say don't." She pouted.  
  
Misaski bounced up. "He is training with me today, anyway."  
  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "I might just drag myself up there to see this."  
  
"Lazy."  
  
"I'm exhausted, you. . ." She bit off the end of her sentence and shrugged her eyes conveying the rest of her message.  
  
Azusa gave her a sharp look and Ryoko avoided his eyes. "I need to take a nap."  
  
"You just got up." Sasami pointed out.   
  
"Then I'll go watch some TV or something." Ryoko said philosophically. She hid a yawn. "I don't understand why I am suddenly so tired?"  
  
"You can nap in my lab." Washu opened the door and beckoned her forward.  
  
"Sounds heavenly," Ryoko stumbled towards it and the door closed behind her with a click and a soft shroom.  
  
Sasami opened the door to see the old broom closet and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"How is Ryoko?" Azusa asked suddenly.  
  
Tenchi frowned, "Other than tired all the time, fine."  
  
"She eats." Sasami piped up.  
  
"Quite a bit," Ayeka said dryly. "Shall I show you two your room, you can show Funaho later."  
  
"No need to wait for later, sisters-daughter." Funaho's musical voice resounded through the room. "Since Washu is unavailable."  
  
Tenchi gave a slight smile. "You have lots of time to speak to her."  
  
Funaho gave him an odd look. "You know something I don't, young Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "Not in that area." He bowed and headed towards the carrot fields.  
  
"I wonder." Funaho shook her head.  
  
Ayeka tensed slightly but headed up the stairs. "This, Tenchi is next door and a dimension down and next to you is Ryoko."  
  
The three nodded as Ayeka opened the door. Misaski sighed and went in. "It is wonderful, don't you think so, husband."  
  
Funaho smiled softly at Ayeka. "You must have put a lot of thought into this."  
  
Ayeka flushed. "I didn't, Ryoko did."  
  
"Ooohh." Misaski cooed. "We must thank her, sister wife."   
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I'll leave you to settle in." Ayeka backed out.   
  
"We'll be down soon, Ayeka." Azusa growled. "I need to see my son."  
  
Ayeka grimaced. "Yes father. I am sure he will be glad to see you too."  
  
"I didn't get to talk to him last time."  
  
"I am sure this time will be different Father." Yosho spoke from the doorway. "Thank you Ayeka."  
  
Ayeka brushed past her brother. "It wasn't a problem."  
  
The door shut behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yosho smiled at his parents and sat down on the carefully made bed.  
  
"Things have changed, here." Azusa observed.  
  
"Things always change in this household." Yosho said wryly.  
  
Funaho sat down next to her son, and on a love seat under the window, Azusa and Misaski sat.  
  
Yosho sighed and removed the mask that Tsunami had given him. "I am thinking that you have ulterior motives for being here."  
  
"We must visit our children sometime, Yosho." Misaski chided.  
  
Azusa grunted. "Not all of them are our children."  
  
Yosho smirked. "True."   
  
"So, what has changed?" Funaho placed a hand on her son's arm.  
  
Yosho placed a hand on top of hers and patted it. "I am not the one to tell you."  
  
"Tenchi seems to have relaxed." Funaho smiled. "He was talking non-stop on the way up to the shrine."  
  
"Really?" Yosho raised eyebrows.   
  
"Basically reassuring me that there was nothing to worry about," Funaho shook her head. "I told him that I wasn't worrying. He gave me the strangest look, but grinned afterwards."  
  
"Ryoko didn't finish one sentence. It also isn't like her to be sick." Misaski piped in.  
  
"I am not the one to ask, or to tell. You must ask the people involved themselves."  
  
"Son. . ."  
  
"I can not father." Yosho gazed at Azusa. "They have trusted me with the secrets they carry. I am a priest, and that trust is sacred."  
  
"We will see."  
  
Yosho gave his father the same look that Tenchi had given Funaho.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ryoko stretched as she left the lab one hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach. 'Just a minute and mommy will get you something to eat.'  
  
"Ryoko, it is good to see you awake."  
  
"Oh, hello Funaho," Ryoko smiled, her fangs peeking slightly over her lips. "How has your day been? Settled in?"  
  
"Very nicely, to both questions."  
  
Washu bounced out. "I heard you wanted to talk to me your highness."  
  
"Yes, it is about. . ."  
  
"No."  
  
"You have not changed your mind."  
  
"I will never change my mind on that matter."  
  
Ryoko looked between the scientist and the queen. Shrugging her shoulders she headed towards the kitchen. "Need any help Sasami?"  
  
There was a crash of dishes and a mumbling of apologies from Mihoshi.  
  
Ryoko shook her head and entered the rest of the way, carefully stepping around glass.  
  
Washu glared at Funaho. "Next time," she hissed. "Do not talk about my daughter like that in front of her."  
  
Funaho blinked.  
  
Washu snorted. "Perhaps a new form is needed." She advanced to her older self and proceeded towards the kitchen. "What did you do this time, Mihoshi?"  
  
Ryoko stuck her head out. "Only broke half the dishes."  
  
"Oh, nothing serious," Washu waved a hand airily and an exultant cry came from Sasami.  
  
Ryoko grinned. "Mother, you should stop doing that."  
  
Washu raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are talking about Little Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes, and sat down next to Tenchi.  
  
Funaho came in after Washu and sat to one side of Azusa. Misaski was already seated on his other side.  
  
Yosho eyed the gathering. "It is good to have all the family together." He nodded wisely and picked up his chopsticks.  
  
"Yes, it is good." Ayeka agreed, on the opposite side of Tenchi. "And so is the food, Sasami."  
  
Ryo-ohki miyaed agreement and they all laughed.  
  
'Yes,' Ryoko thought. 'Life is good.'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	7. Misaski's Hunch

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
Ryoko's Sacrifice  
  
Part Seven: I love You  
  
by N. RingPrincess  
  
Misaski was much smarter than most people gave her credit for, and she observed Ryoko without seeming to observe Ryoko.   
  
Some things children had to learn the hard way, and one of them is that they can't keep secrets from adults and expect to get away with it.  
  
----------------  
  
Ryoko was lounging in Tenchi's room; he had just come home from school and was relating a tale that had her in stitches. It had been several weeks since the royal family had come and she was now about two months into her pregnancy. Her stomach was slightly larger and Washu had called off all lifting and sparring.   
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes. "I think that I was better off with the school in pieces."  
  
Ryoko sobered. "I am sorry about that."  
  
Tenchi snorted. "No. You're not. You kept me at home for months while they rebuilt. You were happy."  
  
Ryoko smiled weakly, "If you put it that way."  
  
Tenchi winked at her and she mock growled. "Stop it."  
  
"So, what went on here today?"  
  
Ryoko grimaced. "Not much, I slept, Sasami cooked, the royal family relaxed and Ayeka did laundry. Mother is holed up in her lab, working on some experiment and Katsuhito has taken to doing excessive rites up at the shrine. Mihoshi and Kiyone are currently out on patrol."  
  
Tenchi sighed, "The same old, same old."  
  
"As much as it gets for this household," Ryoko smiled gently. "It has settled down quite a bit since. . .you know."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "A blessing in disguise I suppose."  
  
Ryoko laughed. "You are not the one. . ."  
  
Tenchi leaned back in his chair, and hooked his hands behind his head. "You volunteered."  
  
Ryoko sobered and her lips turned up in a slight nostalgic smile. "I'd do so again."  
  
Tenchi looked over at her. "I can't think of a better person to do so."  
  
Ryoko blushed pink, "Tenchi."  
  
"No really."  
  
"Tenchi, thank you, you don't know how much that pleases me."  
  
"I think I do." He murmurs.  
  
Ryoko got up and came next to, and sat on her heels, placing her hand on his arm. "Tenchi, it scares me. This is the longest term commitment I have ever made, and it is one I can't back out from." She whispered.  
  
Tenchi looked over at her. "I think you'll do wonderful."   
  
"Oh, Tenchi, what if I am a terrible mother, it isn't like I have had prime examples." A tear escaped from her catlike eyes.  
  
"We will learn together." Tenchi thumbed that tear away, his feet returned to the floor with a thump. "I won't leave you Ryoko." He whispered as he leaned forward.  
  
"I . . ." Ryoko began to whisper, but was stopped by Tenchi's lips resting gently on hers. She leaned further into the soft kiss.  
  
Tenchi pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. "You love me, Ryoko, and I have always loved you." He whispered as he tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ear. "And there is no other person that I would want to mother and to carry my children."   
  
Ryoko didn't dare blink, or breathe in case she broke the spell. Tenchi leaned foward and brushed  
  
his nose against hers lightly.   
  
"Tenchi," She whispered, tears of joy slipping down her pale cheeks.   
  
"Oh, Ryoko," He murmured and kissed her again.  
  
Ryoko's heart sang.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Washu kept glancing at the two of them oddly during dinner. Ryoko had such a look of serene peace on her face that she could have passed for a goddess upon her heavenly throne. Tenchi was attacking his food somewhat single-mindedly, but would glance at Ryoko out of the corner of his eye from time to time.  
  
Washu sighed. ::Ryoko, what in the world is going on?::  
  
Ryoko blinked and mustered up the best look of innocence she could muster. ::Going on, mother. I have no idea what you are talking about.::  
  
::Ryoko, you can't fool me, I am your mother.:: Washu said testily.  
  
Ryoko smirked slightly and went back to eating her food.   
  
"Ryoko," Her mother growled.  
  
Ryoko had to giggle and set her chopsticks down before she lost the food in between them. "Mom, it is nothing."  
  
Tenchi blinked and jabbed her in the side, "Nothing?"  
  
She jabbed him back. "Well, not much."  
  
Tenchi leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I declare my love for you and it is 'not much.'"  
  
Ryoko colored slightly and Tenchi backed up enough to mock glare at her. She sniffed. "Well, if you put it that way. . ."  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes. "I will let you suffer in your delusions then."  
  
"Okay, now that I am delusional." Ryoko proceeded to pick her chopsticks back up and go back to eating.  
  
"Really, Miss Ryoko, it has to be something if you are trying to avoid the subject." Ayeka added testily.  
  
Washu nodded. "The Princess is right, now be a good girl and tell us."  
  
"Can't anything be the least bit private around here?" Ryoko grumbled.  
  
"No." Washu said pointedly, gazing at her daughter.  
  
Tenchi shoulders began to shake and he set down HIS chopsticks. Ryoko sent him a withering glare. "Well, this is. Get used to it." She said with emphasis.  
  
Tenchi leaned back and quickly excused himself from the table before he broke out in uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Ryoko just shrugged and pragmatically leaned over and took his food. "Some days I do not understand him." She muttered between bites.  
  
The rest of the table held back their curiosity because Ryoko refused to say anymore about the subject.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Misaski had a theory, and she needed to confirm it.   
  
She knocked on a door and waited patiently for the person inside to answer. The door opened slightly.  
  
"Ryoko, may I come in?"  
  
Ryoko reluctantly held the door open and Misaski stepped into the room.  
  
She looked around, noting the harmonious shades of blue and accents of gold that made up Ryoko's room. The floor had a warm rug and the futon was set off to one side. The other side of the room had a screen over which a few pieces of Ryoko's wardrobe were draped.  
  
Ryoko cleared her throat. "Would you like a seat?"  
  
Misaski smiled. "Thank you." With great dignity she took the desk chair and saw that Ryoko took a seat in a rocking chair. She smiled, her theory almost confirmed by just that piece of furniture, but then again, Ryoko could just like rocking chairs.  
  
"May I ask you a personal question?" Misaski began, seeing Ryoko's dismayed look. "Nothing that we say here will get beyond this room Ryoko." She assured.  
  
Ryoko bit the inside of her lip. "In that case, go ahead."   
  
"Are you pregnant?" Misaski asked a bit of desperation in her voice.   
  
Ryoko blinked, then paled, then flushed, then nodded. "Yes." She whispered.  
  
"I am assuming it is Tenchi's." Misaski smiled brightly.  
  
"Yes, but not in the way you mean." Ryoko flushed deep scarlet.   
  
"Ryoko," Misaski admonished. "I know how you get pregnant, I've done it twice."  
  
"Well, then that means you have had your children genetically engineered." Ryoko raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Ummm. . .no."  
  
"Then we are not having children the same way." Ryoko laughed. "I think I should explain it to you. It all started with a demon named Yuzuha. . ."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Misaski exited Ryoko's room and paused on the threshold. "To think. . ." She shook her head bemused and hopped down towards Washu's lab. She really must congratulate the genius for such a feat.  
  
She rapped sharply on Washu's door.  
  
"Come."  
  
"Washu. . ." She bubbled as she let the door close behind her. Looking around to make sure no one else was there. "How does it feel to get to be a grandmother?"  
  
Washu's jaw dropped and she stared at Misaski. "How in Tsunami's heaven did you. . ."  
  
"Know. Well, I figured it out, and then I asked Ryoko for confirmation." Misaski grinned. "Oh don't worry, this doesn't go beyond those who already know. I am surprised that Mihoshi has kept her mouth shut for so long."  
  
Washu grimaced. "I erased it from her memory, which is tricky business."  
  
"But a wonderful precaution, we don't want something like this getting out." Misaski grinned, "Security and all that. So, do you have any pictures of my future great-great-grandchild?"  
  
Washu smirked slightly, "A few."  
  
"Ohhh. . ." Misaski raised an inquiring eyebrow and Washu grinned.   
  
"I think I can dig them out."  
  
The two women laughed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ryoko nestled her head on Tenchi's chest. The rest of the household was asleep and he had to know.  
  
"Misaski figured it out."  
  
Tenchi's hand stopped rubbing her back and he looked down at her quizzically. "Which part?"  
  
"The whole pregnancy bit." Ryoko sighed. "She said she would let the others figure it out on their own."  
  
"That is kind of her." Tenchi muttered.  
  
Ryoko kissed his chest. "I should be getting to bed soon." She murmured.  
  
"I know, you're pregnant and I have school."  
  
"Oh the excuses we have." Ryoko grinned up at him, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes.  
  
Tenchi grinned as she scooched up slightly. "I love you, my Tenchi." She whispered and kissed him.  
  
Tenchi wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into the kiss.   
  
They broke it breathless. A fire raged in their blood vessels and was echoed in their eyes.  
  
"I love you Ryoko." Tenchi said thickly.  
  
She rolled out of the bed, leaving Tenchi alone under the covers. Winking over her shoulder at him, she stepped out of the room. "Night lover," She whispered back.  
  
"Night," Tenchi winked at her and one of his hands wriggling his fingers in farewell. Then as an afterthought he added. "Night May."  
  
Ryoko giggled as she shut the door.   
  
--------------------------  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	8. Nesting

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
I just reread my own story and realize WHY people like it so much. (slaps forehead) okay, I need to write this more often. HUMOR!!!!! I apologize for not updating in over six months, that is a crime against humanity. (wink) hope you like the new chapter  
  
Ryoko's Sacrifice  
  
Part Eight: Nesting  
  
by N. RingPrincess  
  
Ryoko was humming again. Her hands were on hips and she was staring at the kitchen cupboards in vexation. She stopped humming for a moment. "How come the very things I want are on the TOP shelf? I really need to speak to Noboyuki or even Tenchi."  
  
"About what?" Tenchi's voice said from behind her.  
  
Ryoko whirled and her jaw dropped. "Your home!" She gasped.   
  
Tenchi grinned; it was hard to get the drop on Ryoko. He then shrugged. "Yep, now what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"These cupboards," Ryoko waved her hand at them. "They're too high, I always have to use a chair to get what I want, and so does Sasami. I was wondering if you or your father could move them down a bit, so it wouldn't be so hard."  
  
She looked over at Tenchi; he was standing there silently staring at the cupboards. "I'd forgotten how tall mother actually was." He whispered.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Tenchi. Maybe I shouldn't. . ." Ryoko began.  
  
"No, you're right Ryoko, these cupboards are too high for you and Sasami and even Washu. We should bring them down, there is more than enough room and then I don't know you can decorate the tops or something." Tenchi shrugged. "I'll go ask Dad for a hammer."  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened. "You don't have to start now!" She protested.   
  
Tenchi grinned. "No time like the present to do something." He walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm doing this for you; let me do it, okay."  
  
Ryoko blushed. "Okay."  
  
Tenchi let go of her and headed out of the room. "Hammer, hammer." He was muttering. "I know we have one somewhere."  
  
Ryoko waved a hand in front of her hot face. "He confuses me." She muttered.   
  
Funaho walked into the room. "Why is Tenchi looking for a hammer, Ryoko?"   
  
"Oh, Lady Funaho, would you help me empty these cupboards? Tenchi is going to lower them. You must agree they are much too high." Ryoko suited actions to words and began to empty the shelves nearest to her.   
  
Funaho walked around the table. "Yes, they are high, but Noboyuki tells me that Achika was a tall woman."  
  
"Yes, she was." Ryoko agreed, and then smiled. "She loved Tenchi and Noboyuki so much." Ryoko sighed. "For the short time that she was with them, she was a fine mother. Tenchi and Noboyuki still honor her memory every winter." Ryoko turned her head to look at Funaho. "I think it is very sweet of them to do so. I am going to join them this year."  
  
Funaho started slightly, and set down the stack of plates in her hands. "That is very kind of you Ryoko."  
  
"I wish I had been able to know her." Ryoko sighed, her shoulders drooped slightly, then she smiled brightly. "I guess knowing Tenchi is a way of knowing her though."  
  
Funaho nodded. "I agree. You love Tenchi very much, don't you Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko smiled, her lips turned up ever so slightly and her eyelids dropped over her amber eyes, giving her a extremely soft appearance. "Tenchi is everything to me. He freed me from the darkness, and taught me what love really was."  
  
Funaho stared at the ex-pirate. "I see."  
  
"I found a hammer, oh hello Lady Funaho." Tenchi broke in on their conversation.   
  
Ryoko turned to Tenchi, face brightening. "Good, Lady Funaho was helping me empty the cupboards so you can take them down."   
  
Tenchi laughed. "I'll help too, or the both of you will be here all day."  
  
"Don't you have chores, Tenchi?" Funaho questioned.   
  
Tenchi grinned sheepishly. "I informed Dad and Grandpa of what I was doing."  
  
"Oh." Funaho blinked, surprised. "I thought it was taking you that long to find a hammer."  
  
"I asked Dad and he asked me why I needed one and told me to tell grandpa and there you have it."  
  
Funaho raised an eyebrow, but turned back to taking dishes out of the cupboards.  
  
Ryoko returned to humming and then suddenly blinked. "I forgot the entire reason why I was in here." She slapped her forehead. "I mustn't get so caught up in things."  
  
Tenchi was laughing silently, shoulders shaking as he set down a pile of casserole dishes.  
  
"This isn't funny Tenchi." Ryoko glanced at him.   
  
"That is a matter of opinion, Ryoko." Tenchi grinned.   
  
Ryoko sighed.   
  
Funaho smiled. "Ryoko was telling me that you and your father honor your mother's death every winter, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Yes, She is buried near the lake. I can show you her grave sometime if you'd like, Lady Funaho."  
  
"No. That isn't necessary. I was thinking though that was a wonderful tradition."  
  
"It is a way for us to remember her." Tenchi nodded.  
  
Ryoko was carefully taking down vases. "Tell me before you go this year, Tenchi."  
  
"You would like to come."  
  
"Of course, you are my family Tenchi." Ryoko looked over at him, catching his eyes. He winked at her, she winked back.   
  
"I'll remember to do that, Ryoko."  
  
Funaho smiled softly. "Family is important to you, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko nodded. "None of us would be here without family, Lady Funaho."  
  
Funaho nodded, but inwardly she was pondering over Ryoko's words.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sasami greeted the change to the kitchen enthusiastically and settled down with to a long conversation with Ryoko on how to decorate the tops.  
  
Ryoko had a pile of sake cups in front of her. "We have so many of them, we should display a few."  
  
Sasami clapped her hands. "I know what we can do."   
  
Ryoko looked over at her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"We can get some fake flowers and use the sake cups and some of the vases."  
  
Ryoko pulled one off the pile. "This one has always been my favorite." She turned the pale blue cup in her hand, it was more like a saucer and had a rim of gold and a border of delicate white cherry blossoms.   
  
"Then you should have it for your own room, Ryoko." Sasami grinned. She also began to play with the sake cups. "You know, if you had the right materials you could make a fountain with these."  
  
"That is a wonderful idea, Sasami." Ryoko grinned, "But how?"  
  
"Well, you'd have to have pump and a hose and something else other than the sake cup, Little Ryoko. A fountain would be just the thing, very soothing."  
  
"The thing for what, mother?" Ryoko wrinkled her nose.  
  
::The nursery.::  
  
::Oh.::  
  
"It would, Lil' Washu." Sasami giggled.   
  
"Now, what is going on here?" Washu mused as she looked about the renovated kitchen.   
  
"Oh, Tenchi moved the cupboards down," Sasami gushed. "It was Ryoko's idea. Now we can get things easier. We were discussing how to decorate the tops, they look so bare."  
  
::I do believe your nesting, dear.:: Washu commented dryly to Ryoko privately.  
  
"Meow, Meow, Mia MiYA!" Ryo-ohki added emphatically.   
  
Ryoko and Washu laughed.   
  
Sasami pulled Ryo-ohki off her head and shook her head. "That wasn't nice Ryo-ohki. You should apologize to her."  
  
"MIYA!" Ryo-ohki shook her head.  
  
"It is okay, Sasami." Ryoko giggled. "I don't think you heard her quite correctly."  
  
"Oh, I am learning though."  
  
"Yep, you are, and that is no mean feat." Washu chuckled. "I made her speech difficult on purpose." She cocked her head and raised a magenta eyebrow. "I think though, she may be giving you a bit of help."  
  
Sasami blinked, "Really."  
  
"She likes you, Sasami." Ryoko grinned. "But beyond the obvious, you are friends, friends should be able to understand each other."  
  
"Now, enough of this, on to making that fountain." Washu interrupted.   
  
"And decorating those cupboards." Ryoko nodded.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ayeka sighed as she stared around the kitchen. "Was this really necessary, Tenchi?" She asked the rooms only other occupant for the moment.  
  
Tenchi shrugged. "It made them happy, who am I to argue?"  
  
"Lord Tenchi, just because Ryoko says something is the matter doesn't automatically mean that something is." Ayeka sighed.  
  
"Now, Princess, even YOU had trouble with the cupboards, not that you're in the kitchen much to use them anyways." Tenchi countered.  
  
Ayeka blushed. "Maybe you are right Tenchi."  
  
"I think they are doing a wonderful job." Tenchi gazed around the tops of the cupboards,  
  
"But I have a feeling they aren't done yet. Not with Washu helping them."  
  
"She has them cornered in her lab, working on who knows what at the moment." Ayeka wrinkled her nose. "I just hope it isn't tacky."  
  
"I never do tacky, Ms. Ayeka." Washu defended herself from the doorway, "Extravagant, perhaps."  
  
"We do not need flowers made of solid gold." Ryoko sighed as she walked around Washu. "Help me up, Tenchi." She commanded as she pulled out a chair.  
  
"Ryoko, how. . ." Ayeka began, but Tenchi was already helping her up onto a chair.  
  
Sasami bounced in, "I think we got all of them." Her arms were loaded with yellow flowers. Ryo-ohki perched on top of her head, flowers tucked behind both ears and also carrying a few in her arms.  
  
Washu sighed. "The solid gold would last longer though, Little Ryoko."  
  
"I want yellow flowers, not gold." Ryoko crossed her arms. "Sasami agrees with me, two against one, the yellow wins."  
  
Tenchi snickered.  
  
"I don't know why this had to be a democracy." Washu humphed, crossing her arms under her expansive chest.  
  
Tenchi looked between daughter and mother and chuckled.  
  
Ryoko purposefully undid her arms and glared at him.   
  
He managed to get his laugh under control.   
  
"Mother, just help me put them up, I can't tell exactly where each one would look best."  
  
Funaho walked in after hearing all the commotion from the living room.   
  
"First you took the cupboards down, then you cleaned them and now your decorating." Funaho shook her head. "I wish I had so much energy."  
  
Ryoko peered over her shoulder. "What do you think, Lady Funaho, Gold or yellow?"  
  
"The yellow is fine." Funaho smiled. "I couldn't imagine a gold chrysanthemum."   
  
Washu grinned and opened up a space portal.  
  
"Here she goes, showing off again." Ryoko moaned as she placed more of the large yellow flowers between the sake cups and the vases.   
  
"Hah! You are just jealous of my genius, Lil Ryoko." Washu declared as she pulled the solid gold chrysanthemum out of the hole. "It is quite heavy so be careful." She warned as she handed it to Funaho.  
  
Funaho lifted it up and down to gauge the weight, but admired the work that went into it.  
  
"Besides, my daughter is a hypocrite that right there is going on the fountain we are making together." Washu smirked.  
  
Ryoko flushed. "MOM!"  
  
Sasami stared at the vases. "We forgot the cherry sprigs, Ryoko." She dashed off to get them.   
  
"Along with the brass branches and mother of pearl cherry flowers and malachite eucalyptus."   
  
Tenchi raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Don't forget the ordinary bamboo mother." Ryoko sighed. "And the lake pebbles."  
  
"Oh yes, and the precious stones mixed in with them." Washu shook her head, "Really, Ryoko."  
  
"You are the scientist; you SAID it would be easy." Ryoko reached over to place another flower. "And you proclaim yourself the greatest genius in the universe. This should be simple for you."  
  
Washu rolled her eyes. "Simple yes, it is. I just think this is extravagant for a simple fountain."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the one to ordinarily suggest all those things." Ryoko pointed out.  
  
Sasami returned out of breath and grabbed another chair and began to place the with Ryo-ohki's help into the vases she could reach.  
  
Ryoko got off the chair and sat down, watching as Sasami went around the room putting up the rest of the flowers and cherry sprigs.   
  
"It sounds very beautiful, Ryoko." Funaho smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Funaho."  
  
"So, when is the baby going to be born?" Funaho winked at the dumbfounded shock of all those in the room.  
  
------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!!!!  
  
(giggles, that is rude of me I suppose.) (apologies on the lateness.)   
  
Okay, Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the right to pound on me more if I don't get   
  
chapters of this out sooner. I forgot how much fun this is to write. (hee hee hee)  
  
Oh yes, and please review. . .I love input.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	9. The Most Romantic Thing

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
Ryoko's Sacrifice  
  
Part Nine: The Most Romantic Thing  
  
By N. RingPrincess  
  
Last time:  
  
"So, when is the baby going to be born?" Funaho winked at the dumbfounded shock of all those in the room.  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Oh come on Ryoko, I can tell your pregnant. I HAVE been through the process." Funaho sighed. "You are nesting, I swear, yesterday it was the living room, today the kitchen. What will it be tomorrow?"  
  
Ryoko began to flush red. "I didn't see that it was so obvious."  
  
"I wish you had just told us, Ryoko." She glared over at Tenchi. "I know it must be yours, shame on you for not telling us."  
  
Tenchi began to rub the back of his neck. "Well, it is a long story and I wasn't sure how to begin. Emperor Azusa doesn't really seem to like me."  
  
"Let Misaski and I deal with Azusa." Funaho waved her hand. "I have plenty of time to hear this long story."  
  
"So you figured it out, sister-wife." Misaski giggled from the doorway. "Isn't it wonderful. We'll be great-great grandparents."   
  
Funaho sighed. "You knew and didn't tell me."  
  
"I told Ryoko I wouldn't. Besides, it was only a matter of time until you figured it out."  
  
Tenchi sighed and moved behind Ryoko, putting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them unconsciously. "Perhaps you should sit down, Lady Funaho."  
  
"Tenchi, you could call me Grandmother." Funaho put forth delicately.  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "Pardon me, but you don't look old enough to be my great-grandmother."  
  
Funaho laughed.   
  
Tenchi grinned. "It all began when a young woman named Mayuka showed up on my doorstep one day. . ."  
  
Ryoko leaned back, her head resting on Tenchi's chest, feeling the vibrations as he talked. Underneath that was the soothing beat of his heart, her eyes gradually closed and the voices around the table became a backdrop hum as she focused on the deep thu-thump of his heart.  
  
She vaguely heard the names Yuzuha and Yosho and the occasional Mayuka. Ryoko drifted off to sleep.  
  
Funaho rested her chin on her hands and stared across at the oblivious Ryoko, taking in the woman's calm and trust in Tenchi as he stood behind her. Funaho used her eyes to look up at Tenchi and noticed how much more mature he was than when they had visited the first time.   
  
Tenchi wound down and waited for Funaho's reaction with baited breath. Funaho smiled.  
  
"I think that Ryoko's sacrifice is the most romantic and sweetest thing I have ever seen a woman do for a man. You chose well, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi blinked and stared down at Ryoko's head. He could tell by her even breathing she was asleep.  
  
"Thank You, Lady Funaho. Ryoko means a lot to me."  
  
Both had forgotten that Ayeka was in the room. "WHAT are you talking about, Aunt Funaho?"  
  
Funaho covered her mouth and Tenchi gulped.   
  
Misaski looked between Ryoko and Ayeka and then at how tenderly Tenchi was holding Ryoko, supporting her and grinned. "You are right, sister-wife."  
  
Tenchi looked between them and sighed. "Ms. Ayeka, please don't go. . ."  
  
It was too late.  
  
"What do you mean, you actually LOVE her? That is utterly ridiculous Tenchi. You know we are destined for each other." Ayeka blustered. "I don't see how you could LOVE that creature. I knew Mayuka was a ploy just to get at you."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "We'll discuss this later. I am going to put Ryoko to bed, she has been rather active today."  
  
"Lord Tenchi! I demand you listen to me!" Ayeka yelled. Misaski's eyes widened at her daughter's commands. Funaho sighed and covered her face with her hands.   
  
Tenchi quickly scooped Ryoko up and turned towards Ayeka, Ryoko's head resting on his shoulder. "You almost always have demanded, Ayeka. Perhaps, it is time you asked." His voice was of anger under control. "In fact, if Washu hadn't blocked your powers, Mayuka would no longer be living would she? I am glad Washu blocked them before I was forced to." His voice was low and intense.  
  
Ayeka's jaw went slack and Tenchi glared at her.   
  
"Now, please keep your voice down, Ryoko is asleep." He said tersely and walked out of the room past a shocked Azusa and up the stairs.   
  
He gently placed her down on her futon, smiling as he saw the new table with the fountain already in place, water trickling merrily. Washu was a wonder. He shook his head and sat next to her, holding her hand. "Oh, Ryoko," He sighed, rubbing his thumb along her wrist.  
  
He frowned, looking down at it. He stared at the other wrist, seeing the gem gleam brightly at him from the delicate hollow. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be right back." He whispered.  
  
Ryoko murmured an almost intelligible, "All right, I love you Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi smiled. "I love you too, Ryoko. I know how to prove it as well."  
  
He exited the room and immediately seemed to re-enter. However it was his own room and he picked up the Tenchi-ken off the dresser. "It is only right." He murmured, staring at the other two gems in the hilt.   
  
Ayeka began to pound on his door. "Lord Tenchi, come out here and talk to me this instant."  
  
Tenchi frowned and walked flicking the lock on the door. He went to the door recently installed in his room and entered the new nursery, before turning around and flicking a small switch. He opened the door and walked into Ryoko's room.   
  
He walked over to her door as well and locked it. He did not want to be disturbed while he did this.   
  
It was past time he returned Ryoko her gems.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Misaski grabbed her daughter's shoulder. Spinning Ayeka around to face her, she deliberately slapped her daughter.  
  
"Ayeka Jurai, never in my life have I seen such disgraceful behavior from a princess." She said, voice quivering. "If I knew of an appropriate way to punish you, I would. However, it seems that Tenchi's rejection should be punishment in itself." Misaski glared. "Perhaps, it is also time for you to re-examine your ideas on marriage and love. Shared blood doesn't give a damn about destiny and neither it seems does Tenchi." She snorted, "you are bit presumptuous is proclaiming destiny, little Ayeka."  
  
Ayeka stared at her mother, hand going to cheek Misaski had slapped. "Mommy. . ."  
  
"I don't want to hear an explanation. There is no explanation you could give me that would satisfy me on such behavior. I suggest you leave Tenchi alone until you can talk to him calmly about your feelings and his. But the first question you have to answer for yourself is if you even have feelings for him or whether or not your jealousy of Ryoko has gotten out of control."  
  
"I am not. . ."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Get out of here, Ayeka." Misaski pushed her daughter down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
Ayeka stumbled slightly, before gathering her kimono and running from the house.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Azusa stared as his eldest daughter ran past him, tears in her eyes. He was about to go after her.  
  
"Let her be, Azusa. She has some things to work out." Funaho said from the doorway of the kitchen.   
  
"Has Tenchi done this? If he has hurt. . ."  
  
"It wasn't Tenchi, Azusa. It was Misaski and I." Funaho sighed. "I am generally better at discerning situations, and I just learned I am not really that good at all. I opened my mouth too much and you can see the consequences."  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
"Has just either had her heart broken, again or is being forced to grow up." Misaski said grimly from the stairs.  
  
Azusa looked between his wives.   
  
"Azusa, do not blame Tenchi." Misaski sighed. "Tenchi is one that only follows his heart."  
  
"His heart," Azusa sneered.  
  
"Don't be a hypocrite, husband." Funaho said sharply. "Did you also not follow your heart when you married me? Do not blame your son and grandson for following your grand example." She finished soothingly.  
  
Azusa's eyes widened and then his shoulder's slumped. "I made you give up everything to become my wife, Funaho."  
  
"It is now the second most romantic thing that a woman has done for the man she loves." Misaski grinned.  
  
"Oh, what is the first?" Azusa raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Ryoko is carrying a child for Tenchi." Funaho smiled. "A child that isn't even hers, but she loves him and the child so much she was willing to do so."  
  
"It is so beautiful." Misaski sighed in happiness, eyes shining.  
  
Azusa sighed in vexation "Why don't the two of you start from the beginning. You are not making any sense."  
  
Funaho sat down next to her husband and patted his leg. "I know dear, but so much has happened it is hard to make sense."  
  
"Ryoko's pregnant." Azusa said.  
  
Both wives nodded.  
  
"With Tenchi's child."   
  
They nodded again.  
  
"But the child isn't hers."  
  
"Technically, no," Washu said as she entered from the kitchen, Sasami trailing behind her, peering around Washu's legs.  
  
"It is safe, Sasami. I am just upset at your sister. That is all." Misaski smiled.  
  
"I don't understand, Tenchi loves Ryoko, most of us have known this for a very long time. Even before Kagato we knew that Tenchi loved Ryoko." Sasami shook her head.   
  
Washu grinned. "The boy just can't hide his emotions." She shrugged. "I guess we can go through this story for the second time today."   
  
"You could just make it a media presentation to save time." Funaho teased. "Professor Hakubi."  
  
"I could, but I won't." Washu snorted. "Save time, right. That is a good one. A media presentation takes more time that it's worth."  
  
"Would you just start?" Azusa growled.  
  
"All right . . . yeesh. . ."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Tenchi leaned back over the bed and brushed Ryoko's hair away from her face.   
  
"You are so beautiful, Ryoko." He whispered.   
  
Ryoko wiggled slightly, eyes blinking slowly as she awoke. "Tenchi, how did I get to my room?" Her voice was hazy with sleep.  
  
"I carried you up here, silly." He grinned. "You don't sleep walk."  
  
"Oh, I should have known." Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. "I missed the story. How did Funaho take it?"  
  
"She said it was the most romantic thing she had ever heard." Tenchi grinned and Ryoko blushed hotly, "She also said I chose well."  
  
Ryoko's hand came upward and covered her mouth. "Ayeka was right there in the room Tenchi. We didn't tell her."  
  
Tenchi's face turned grave and he nodded. "She didn't take it very well. Last I knew she was pounding on the door."  
  
"I heard some thumping, but I thought I was still hearing your heart."  
  
"So, you like the sound of my heart?" Tenchi teased brown eyes wide.   
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko giggled.   
  
"Well, I should have done this a long while ago." Tenchi held up the Tenchi-Ken. "I don't want anything that keeps you here other than your own free will. And I have been selfish in not returning them."  
  
"You don't. . ."  
  
"Yes I do, Ryoko." He grasped her hand, running his thumb over the gem embedding in that wrist.  
  
Ryoko's eyes closed and she purred in pleasure. Tenchi smiled and leaned foward, kissing her.  
  
Ryoko's blood pounded in her ears and she didn't even notice the slight burning/itching sensation at the hollow of her wrist and throat or when Tenchi set the sword aside and wrapped his arms around her slightly distended waist.   
  
When they broke the kiss, Ryoko leaned her head on Tenchi's shoulder, flush with the power he had returned to her, she brought her lips close to his ear. "Oh Tenchi, that was the most romantic thing you've ever done."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	10. Torn Apart

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
Ryoko's Sacrifice  
  
Chapter Ten: Torn Apart  
  
by RingPrincess  
  
Ayeka threw herself at the base of Funaho, cheek throbbing. Her body convulsed with the force of her sobs.   
  
Funaho hummed, tiny threads of prismatic light splayed about Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka didn't notice and she continued to cry. Funaho's bark dug into her arms and hands.  
  
"Ayeka?" Katsuhito sat down next to her and rested his hand upon her shoulder.  
  
Ayeka didn't acknowledge him; her shoulders began to shake harder.   
  
Katsuhito frowned. "Sister, talk to me."  
  
Ayeka's head came up slightly and looked towards him. "Why?"  
  
"I want to help."  
  
"Well, you can't." She spat, "Unless you can change Tenchi's mind."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"He chose HER, that piece of space trash."  
  
"Ayeka." Katsuhito's voice was kind.  
  
"Don't Ayeka me, brother." Ayeka wiped tears from her eyes. "You left me over seven hundred years ago, and Tenchi is leaving me now."  
  
"I had to go and Tenchi isn't leaving you. He is staying right here. Tenchi rejected you, he didn't leave."  
  
"He hates me."  
  
"Tenchi doesn't hate you."  
  
"He must, I opposed Ryoko's decision and he thinks that I would have killed Mayuka."  
  
"Would you have?" Katsuhito's glasses reflected the light, hiding their deep maroon color.  
  
Ayeka turned her head away. "I don't know." She began to sob again. "I don't know." She moaned.  
  
Katsuhito drew her close and wrapped her in a hug and Ayeka threw her arms around him crying into his shoulder.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ryoko was sleeping again when Tenchi finally left the room. He came down the stairs slowly, the Tenchi-ken still in his hand.   
  
Washu paused in her conversation. "How is she?"  
  
"Asleep." Tenchi nodded and headed back towards the kitchen.   
  
Funaho followed him. "I'm sorry, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi sighed as he set the sword down on the table. "Don't be."  
  
"I am, though." Funaho sat down at the table and stared at the sword. "I feel that if I hadn't said anything this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Love is hard to hide," Tenchi shrugged and opened the fridge. "I always knew one of them was going to get hurt."  
  
"That is cruel, Tenchi." Funaho frowned.  
  
Tenchi turned to her and Funaho suddenly realized how much this had been a strain on Tenchi. He had rings under his eyes and his face was unnaturally pale.   
  
"You think I don't know that." He said tersely and shut the fridge door with a bit more force than necessary. "You think that I enjoyed remaining silent about my feelings or holding out from Ryoko because I didn't want to hurt Ayeka. I really tried not to lead her along, yet Ayeka has all these assumptions." Tenchi opened the can of Coke in his hand and looked out the windows.  
  
Funaho was silent.   
  
Tenchi sighed. "I returned Ryoko her gems, Lady Funaho."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tenchi turned to Funaho and pinned her with an intense stare. "I love Ryoko, Lady Funaho."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tenchi's muscles tensed and he looked beyond Funaho at Azusa and Misaski as they entered the kitchen. "That won't ever change." He scooped up the sword and left the kitchen to go outside.   
  
"I know." Funaho whispered and her shoulders slumped and her hands came up to her face.  
  
Azusa was staring after Tenchi, frowning deeply. "What was that all about?"  
  
Misaski shook her head. "Poor Tenchi," she whispered.   
  
Azusa looked over at his second wife and was confused for the second time that day. "Poor Tenchi, Misaski he has everything he could want."  
  
"Yet his family has been hurt." Funaho whispered. "Family means a lot to Tenchi."  
  
Azusa frowned deeper and his hand came up to stroke his beard.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tenchi walked along the edge of the lake, his feet kicking up sand and an occasional stone. The sun was setting in a brilliant display of colors that reflected off the calm surface of the lake. Tenchi finally sat down in the sand and drank his Coke, wishing it was something harder.   
  
He placed his sword down next to him and with that hand picked up a handful of sand, letting it run through his fingers.   
  
Washu came up and sat down next to him. She watched him pick up sand and sift it through his fingers.  
  
"You followed me." His voice was quietly accusing.  
  
"You shouldn't be alone." Washu whispered.   
  
Tenchi gazed across the lake, towards Funaho. He knew that was where Ayeka was, she always went there when she was upset. "I was always competing with a ghost when I was with Ayeka."  
  
"Yosho," Washu nodded. "She loved her brother very much."  
  
Tenchi looked over at Washu and then back over the lake. "Would Ayeka have done what Ryoko did, you think?"   
  
Washu frowned deeply and stared up at the sky, reveling in the bright colors the dying sun was painting the clouds. "I don't think she would have killed Mayuka, Tenchi."  
  
"That isn't what I asked."  
  
"That is what you really wanted to know."   
  
"Washu," Tenchi shook his head and then fell silent.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Ask, Tenchi."  
  
"If she wasn't going to hurt May, why did you turn off her powers?"  
  
"Well, perhaps not deliberately." Washu corrected herself.   
  
"Every time Lady Funaho comes, she talks with you."  
  
"She wants me to make more Ryoko's." Washu said candidly and glanced over at Tenchi to see  
  
his reaction.  
  
The sound of a aluminum can collapsing in on itself and Tenchi's hard glare at the sand.  
  
"I will always tell her no." Washu murmured.   
  
"They see her as a weapon."  
  
"I think this trip has been very informative for them."  
  
"Ryo-ohki?"  
  
"What good with a Ryoko be without Ryo-ohki?" Washu laughed lightly. "Yes, you are very smart Tenchi, they also wanted me to create more Ryo-ohki's."  
  
"Ryo-ohki is a person." Tenchi growled.   
  
Washu nodded. The last of the light faded and the crickets grew louder the lightning bugs began to come out.  
  
"What will you do, Tenchi?"  
  
"I don't know." He whispered, "Washu, I need to be alone."  
  
Washu eased herself up. "As long as you don't kill yourself, I suppose I can leave you by yourself."  
  
"I have too much to live for."  
  
"I'm glad you know that. This too shall pass."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"What will you do now, Ayeka?" Katsuhito asked.  
  
Ayeka gulped and looked up at her brother. She stared up him and the darkness deepened his hair and smoothed his face. "I. . . I . . ." She gulped and hid her face back in his shoulder.   
  
"You should apologize to Tenchi." Katsuhito counseled softly.   
  
Ayeka shook her head.   
  
"Sister."  
  
Ayeka shook her head even more violently. "No." She moaned. "No, no, no, no, no." Her voice rose in hysteria.   
  
"Ayeka," Katsuhito thrust her away and slapped her. "Calm down."  
  
"He loves her, he loves her." Ayeka moaned.   
  
"Tenchi won't kick you out."  
  
"How could he. . ." Ayeka whimpered.  
  
Katsuhito frowned. "Tenchi didn't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"How can I believe that?" Ayeka croaked. "I can't."  
  
"If Tenchi was the type of person you want to love, would he deliberately hurt you."  
  
"Tenchi did."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"You are confusing things."  
  
"I want you to think." Katsuhito voice was stern.  
  
"He hurt me, he rejected me and I am supposed to be fine with it." Ayeka screamed at him.  
  
"No." Katsuhito answered. "You aren't."  
  
"Stop patronizing me!"  
  
"I want to help."  
  
"I don't want your help."  
  
"I am giving it anyway."  
  
"You are such a hypocrite, BROTHER!" Ayeka punched his chest as she sneer sarcastically. "What was it you said?" She took a deep breathe. "Yes, someday you'll be my bride." She tore herself from his grip and glared at him. "You throw me at you grandson, almost hand fasting us in your eagerness. I LOVED you, Yosho. I LOVED you. You were my life, you treated me with respect, and you were different than all the others. Then Ryoko came and stole you away. I followed you, because I loved you." She was breathing heavily.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You are SORRY!"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wrecked my LIFE for you and you are just SORRY. It isn't good enough."  
  
"It is all I have to offer."  
  
Ayeka stood up, fist clenched and turned away from him. "Your taught your grandson well, Yosho. He knows how to break hearts just as well as you do."  
  
"Ayeka."  
  
"Leave me ALONE!"   
  
"Ayeka. . . I. . ."  
  
"Mother didn't want an explanation from me and I don't know if I am up to one from YOU!"  
  
"I am sorry." Yosho whispered as he withdrew.  
  
Ayeka stood there at the base of the space tree and trembled.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone walked into a silent house.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Mihoshi whimpered. "It is too silent."  
  
Kiyone frowned and shook her head. "I don't know, Mihoshi."  
  
They entered the living room and the only person there was Washu sitting on the couch. Her chin was on her fists and she was staring ahead, looking past every physical object in the room her eyes out of focus.  
  
"Ms. Washu?" Mihoshi asked tentatively.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Washu yelped, "Oh, Kiyone, Mihoshi. Don't do that."  
  
"You were just sitting there and. . ." Mihoshi began to cry. "I. . . I'm. . ." She hiccupped.  
  
Washu and Kiyone sighed. Washu took a handkerchief out of thin air and passed it to Mihoshi.  
  
"Oh, than. . .k. . .you." She used it to wipe her watery blue eyes.  
  
Kiyone looked around. "It feels like someone died, what's wrong?"  
  
Washu sighed, "Plenty."  
  
Kiyone dropped down on a nearby chair. "Oh."  
  
Mihoshi stared at the floor. "I didn't do anything. I promise."  
  
Washu shook her head. "It isn't your fault, Mihoshi."  
  
"Something important has happened." Kiyone mused quietly. "It has to be, no one is watching  
  
TV, no sign of supper and everyone is. . ."  
  
"Missing," Washu finished and closed her eyes.   
  
Mihoshi whimpered and curled up on herself. "I don't like it."  
  
"No one likes it."   
  
"They figured it out."  
  
"Define it." Washu said ruefully.  
  
"Ryoko's pregnancy," Kiyone sighed.  
  
"Ryoko's pregnant?" Mihoshi brightened. "Wow, why didn't I know that?"  
  
Kiyone groaned.  
  
"I erased your memory, that's why," Washu said heavily. "Not that it would of mattered."  
  
"You erased my memory." Mihoshi's voice was a cross between curious and dead. "I already knew and you took it away from me."  
  
"I did ask you first, but of course you won't remember that either." Washu shrugged.  
  
"I can't believe you would do something like that." Mihoshi accused.  
  
Washu shrugged.   
  
Kiyone frowned. "There's more, I can feel it."  
  
"You are a good detective, Kiyone." Washu smiled faintly. "Everyone knows now that Tenchi loves Ryoko."  
  
Kiyone's jaw dropped and Mihoshi stared wide eyed at Washu, earlier conversation put aside for the moment.  
  
Kiyone's jaw clicked as she shut her mouth, "Tenchi loves Ryoko." She whispered. "Who would have thought."  
  
Washu's lip curled. "That Tenchi loved or Tenchi loves Ryoko."  
  
"That he would have the guts to say it to the family."  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mihoshi's head came down and she stared at the floor. "He loves Ryoko."   
  
Washu sighed, "Yes, Mihoshi."  
  
"I never had a chance." Mihoshi whimpered.   
  
"Oh dear," Washu murmured. "I'm sorry, Mihoshi. None of us had a chance."  
  
"I had. . .had. . .hoped." Mihoshi hiccupped. "''cuse me." She ran from the room.  
  
Washu's shoulder's slumped more and she gave a deep long sigh.   
  
Kiyone stared after her partner. "I knew. . .I just didn't think."  
  
"None of us did." Washu frowned. "She'll bounce back."  
  
"I only hope so."  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	11. Mending Walls

A/N, Tenchi Muyo is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not at all by me, RingPrincess....I just like it.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com the worst I'll say is no.  
  
I have people screaming at me for more...  
  
Ryoko's Sacrifice  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Mending Walls  
  
by RingPrincess  
  
last time, Ayeka found out that Tenchi loved Ryoko and fell apart, refusing all help.  
  
Ayeka's head hurt from crying so much, her throat was scratchy and nose puffy. She didn't feel anything like a princess. She felt like a woman who had just gone a crying jag, a long crying jag. She felt so tired, she no longer had the energy to cry.  
  
So, it was time to think rationally again.   
  
'I don't want to think rationally.' Was her first thought, pouty and young sounding. Ayeka managed to brush that voice away. 'No. I have too; I have to be able to face them again.' She sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees, hiding her head in the crook of her legs, and tried to organize the thoughts in her head. Most resolved themselves into questions, questions that burned for answers. 'Do I really love Tenchi? Did I even love Yosho? Do I know what love is? I know I'm jealous of Ryoko, is that all it is? I resigned myself to her pregnancy; can't I resign my self to this? I even felt happy for Ryoko after a while because of her pregnancy! Could Ryoko be a friend? or even closer, like a sister who is my age?'   
  
Ayeka lifted her head up and looked over the pond surrounding Funaho. The night was kind to her puffy, warm face and red eyes, making her look devastatingly beautiful. Dew dripped off the leaves into the pond, creating ripples in the water.   
  
'Questions, questions always questions, are there any answers?' She thought and buried her head again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Washu couldn't sleep.   
  
She lay there and stared at the ceiling, her eyes wide open, red-magenta hair spilling over the pillows.   
  
'I shouldn't have done that... I had too, there was no other way. Yes, there was you were just so caught up in playing goddess that you didn't look for another way.' Her thoughts circled each other, snarling. Her mind was so wound up she couldn't settle herself properly to sleep.  
  
She sat up in bed and ran a hand through her hair, her other hand tying it back with a ribbon. She stared at the floor between her feet, idly noticing the sheets she had pushed off in her tossing and turning to find a comfortable position. Standing up and walking out of the bedroom seemed the only option since she sat up.  
  
Her feet took her to the kitchen and towards the fridge.   
  
Washu whirled as the sliding door swished open on well oiled treads, but even that slight noise seemed unbearably loud in the stillness of the night.  
  
"Princess Ayeka," Washu whispered. The young woman who entered seemed nothing like the composed and shy princess.  
  
"Little Washu," Ayeka whispered back. "What are you doing up?"  
  
Washu's lips twisted into an ironic smile, "Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Ah, I see. Try a glass of warm milk, it always helps me."  
  
The princess began to steal towards the living room, stairs and the sanctuary of her room.   
  
"Princess, do you want to talk?" Washu called after her quietly.  
  
Ayeka turned around for a moment and violently shook her head. "Thank you for the offer." She whispered back.  
  
Washu sat down at the table, listening at the creaks as Ayeka made it up the stairs and the hum of well oiled rollers as she opened and closed the door. She didn't sigh until she knew Ayeka was well out of hearing range. She placed her chin on her hands and stared down at the table. Losing whatever motivation had brought her up to the kitchen in the first place. She shifted as her prior thoughts returned to her.  
  
'I shouldn't have taken away Ayeka's power either. I... I' Washu sighed heavily.  
  
"Washu?" Mihoshi blinked in the doorway.  
  
"Mihoshi! What are you doing up?"  
  
"Oh, I heard the door open and saw the light from the fridge and I just thought I'd see..."  
  
"I understand." Washu interrupted and the stared at each other in silence for a while.   
  
"Washu?" Mihoshi tentatively sat down across from her. "Why are you up?"  
  
"Too many thoughts, not enough sleepiness."  
  
"You were inventing something!" Mihoshi bubbled.  
  
"Shhh..." Washu hissed. "No, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Washu closed her mouth and looked down at the table, eyes tracing the patterns in the wood.   
  
Mihoshi giggled. "Oh, I know, you're feeling guilty."  
  
Washu's head snapped up and she her eye's widened.  
  
"Don't worry Washu, I've forgiven you." Mihoshi said it so blithely that Washu was taken aback.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that to you, I meddled in your brain! How can you forgive me so easily?" Washu tried to yell quietly.  
  
Mihoshi laughed and patted her hand. "I knew that you regretted it." Then she winked and Washu fell backwards in shock.   
  
"It didn't work." She whispered.  
  
Mihoshi shook her head. "Well... yes and no."  
  
Washu's shoulders sagged. "Explain."  
  
Mihoshi took a deep breathe. "Well, the brain is a not really a..."  
  
"Stop," Washu held up a hand. "Sum it up. I want to sleep tonight."  
  
"Okay, I found them again!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mihoshi giggled. "Memories aren't linear, they're web like so I just went along the web until I found the broken threads and..."  
  
"You found another way to them!"  
  
"Lucky, you got it."  
  
Washu's eyes lit up and her brain began to race. She pushed herself away from the table and ran towards her lab.  
  
The locked clicked behind her.   
  
Mihoshi shook her head yawning. "I wonder what that was all about. Oh well."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ayeka, I was so worried about you." Sasami wrapped her sister into a hug and buried her head in Ayeka's chest. Ayeka's hand patted her sister's back and she stared down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sasami. I needed to work some things out. " She paused, "actually, I am not sorry for working them out, Sasami. I am sorry that you felt bad about it." Sasami looked up at her, her cheeks stained with tears, her large pink eyes sad.  
  
"When you didn't come in," She began.  
  
Ayeka nodded. "I understand Sasami, let's sit down." Ayeka took her sisters hands and led her to a futon. "There are times Sasami when in life you need to be alone for long periods of time."  
  
Sasami wiped her eyes, "like Washu."  
  
Ayeka nodded, "yes, for different reasons."  
  
"And this was one of them?"  
  
"Yes, it was. And I love you all the more for worrying about me, it shows that you love me." Ayeka hugged her. "I love you Sasami."  
  
"I love you too Ayeka." Sasami sniffled, then looked up at her. "Will you tell me what you thought about?"  
  
Ayeka blinked, "Now, Sasami that is very private information."  
  
"Please?"   
  
"Maybe later," Ayeka caved in, looking into her younger sister's eyes.  
  
Sasami began to smile and it turned into a fit of giggles.  
  
Ayeka raised her hand and began to laugh a bit as well. "Oh, Sasami, we need to sleep." Her words were broken by a large yawn.  
  
Sasami grinned. "You were the one who stayed out late." She replied as she scrambled to her futon.  
  
Ayeka gave a lop sided smile. "You're right," she said as she tucked Sasami in. "Good night sister."  
  
"Night Ayeka," Sasami yawned and fell asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi held Ryoko closer, her cyan hair tickled his nose and she murmured something at him.  
  
"It's too early, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi groaned and held her closer. Then realized that was a mistake.  
  
Ryoko's eyes snapped open. "Tenchi," she purred.  
  
Tenchi loosened his hold on her and hid his burning face in her hair.   
  
"I believe it, but I don't." She sidled back close to him and he gasped.   
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
"Well, Tenchi it is only a natural human reaction." She lay perfectly still, intent on teasing him some more.  
  
Tenchi lifted his head out of her hair. "I know you are right," he sighed.  
  
"I hear a but," Ryoko teased, her voice light.  
  
"Do you have to pry?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes Tenchi, I love too."  
  
There was a rap on the door.  
  
Tenchi sighed, 'Saved by the knock!'  
  
Ryoko pouted for a moment and then let up.   
  
"Tenchi, Ryoko, may I come in?" Ayeka called from the other side of the door.  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi, his face was paling back to its normal hue and there was no other physical evidence of his prior state.   
  
"We're descent." She called and then remembered the door was locked. "Just a moment," she reversed her statement. "Get the door," she poked Tenchi.  
  
"You."  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who needs their beauty sleep, and besides a gentleman always gets the door for a lady."  
  
Tenchi sighed, and rolled out of bed, unconsciously looking down to make sure there wasn't a bulge in his boxers. He unlatched the door with fumbling fingers and pushed it aside to reveal Ayeka, also dressed in her night clothes.  
  
"Come in, Miss Ayeka."  
  
"Tenchi, please, just Ayeka." She murmured and entered the room, taking a seat on the edge of Ryoko and Tenchi's now shared futon. She looked around the room, her heart hurting, yet as she looked between Ryoko and Tenchi the hurt faded and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"It still hurts, you know." She whispered and changed her focus to mainly Ryoko, "Knowing that he loves you and that I won't have him. Yet I know that it will one day heal." She took a deep breathe and looked at Tenchi. "I wish you had the courage to tell me yourself. It might not have hurt any less, however it would have been more kind."  
  
Tenchi flushed embarrassed now for a different reason. "I'm sorry, Ayeka."  
  
Ryoko placed a hand over Tenchi's, "We're sorry, Ayeka." She looked flustered for a moment, as if she wanted to say something and then just couldn't.  
  
"We don't have any good excuses," Tenchi added, divining with the ability of a good friend what Ryoko had wanted to say.  
  
"No. You don't," Ayeka looked a bit testy, her back stiffening and her face twitching. Then she relaxed and gave a tremulous smile. "I wish to apologize for my behavior yesterday. Was it only yesterday?" She mused for a moment, her eyes looking up and away before coming back to the couple. "It was not only rude, but unbecoming."  
  
Ryoko's amber eyes lit up. "Now Ayeka, I would have acted quite more unbecoming than that."  
  
"Yes, however you are a pirate and I am a princess."  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes.   
  
Ryoko's finger sneaked out and poked him in the stomach.  
  
"Oof!" Tenchi collapsed inward.  
  
The girls laughed.   
  
"Oh dear, now I've interrupted a slumber party." Washu tapped her chin from the open doorway.   
  
"Good morning, Washu!" Ayeka said cheerfully. "I was just about to leave; I assume you need to see Ryoko this morning."  
  
"Hmmmm.... no.," Washu smiled. "I wanted to see you."  
  
Ayeka froze halfway up from the futon, then fell backwards onto it as her legs couldn't keep their balance in that position. "Me," She squeaked, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Mmmmm....hhhmmmm," Washu raised a thin red eyebrow as Ayeka tried to rearrange her legs and night clothes in some semblance of order.   
  
Ayeka managed to stand up. "Of course then, Miss Washu, I'll be right down."  
  
"This won't take long, Princess Ayeka." Washu strode down the hall, "No need to get dressed."  
  
Ayeka blinked and went after her. "Miss Washu, what exactly are you up to?"  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi just looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
Ayeka paused at the open door of the lab; Washu was sitting on a red cushion inside, her laptop already out.  
  
"Don't worry; I won't tie you up this time." She wrinkled her nose and tried to smile reassuringly. It wasn't working very well.  
  
Ayeka tentatively stepped over the threshold, the door closing behind her and disappearing with the unnerving shroom.  
  
Another cushion of magenta appeared next to Washu.  
  
"Sit down, Ayeka." Washu looked over at Ayeka, who while obeying her was caught by the piercing green of her eyes.   
  
"Miss Washu, what is this all about?" She took a breathe, and it was long enough for Washu to interrupt her.  
  
"I am re-instating your powers, Ayeka."   
  
Ayeka's mouth had been open to speak, but now it closed with a snap.   
  
The leaves on the trees rustled, and the water trickled in the fountains and ponds. Ayeka wasn't sure what to say, so training took over. "Thank you, Miss Washu."  
  
Washu waved her hand and hit a few more keys on the board. "Don't mention it. All done."  
  
Ayeka felt a tingling along her nerves and she shivered, her skin standing up in goose bumps. She stood to go, the door appeared in front of her but she paused for a moment before opening it. "Miss Washu," she turned, hair flying. "Why?"  
  
Washu's forehead narrowed and she gazed at Ayeka carefully for a few moments.  
  
"You're not on my list."  
  
Ayeka blinked, "A list." She shook her head and decided perhaps it would be better not to know and took her escape while she could.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N AHHHH!!! This took so long, because I got so completely STUCK! I mean, I had this really twisted chapter and then, I couldn't resolve it. (sniffs) It was so depressing. I mean, Ayeka wasn't really even a main character at that point and she got a whole chapter almost reserved to her!   
  
Yes, the title is a reference to Walls by Robert Frost of the "there is something that doesn't like a wall" fame.  
  
Okay, shameless plug time... A few other writers and I have started a website for Fair Tenchi Fan Fiction Reviews, it is just getting started, so please do not expect perfection! it is located at http://www.thetenchireviewer.net  
  
okay, later dudes (ahh... Finding Nemo)  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


End file.
